The Seventh Son
by Arty Thrip - Alpha 04
Summary: What if Septimus Heap wasn't the seventh son? What if it was someone else? Set after Queste. There is a war nearer the end... Please read and review! Now 33 fine and furious chapters! Finished at long, long last... Don't party too hard :D
1. Chapter 1

Oh, I figured out how to do it... Finally!

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Septimus Heap, but I don't, so there... Live with it

Author Note: This story gets weird, remember that...

* * *

Chapter 1

Fifteen years in the Young Army hadn't been good on Boy 359. He may have been a dorm boss but the ladder to higher things was slippery and he'd only made it to the second rung.

Boy 359 stared at his dirty feet in anticipation as he waited to be called in the commander's office so that he could be discharged. The Young Army discharged every boy after fifteen gruelling years, a way of keeping the army young.

Very few people ever saw the inside of the commander's office before they were discharged and Boy 359 was no exception. He owned nothing in the world, even the clothes on his back belonged to past recruits.

Like most Young Army recruits, 359 had no idea of the identity of his parents or, in fact, of himself, and what really annoyed him was the fact that Boy 412, a recruit under _his_ jurisdiction had been discharged _five years early_ and given an identity _and_ a family, _and_ had been allowed to learn magyk, as well as being the ExtraOrdinary Wizard Apprentice. Life was just plain unfair.

Around an hour later, Boy 359 found himself stumbling through the Forest in little more than a set of rags. During his time in the Army, he'd learnt to steer clear of the wolves and how to make a camp, but he really had no idea where he was and the trees seemed to loom closer in on him the darker it got.

Then he was pounced upon by three sandy haired boys not much older than himself, there was no mistaking that they were brothers, but the oldest one seemed a lot calmer than the other two.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" the oldest one asked smoothly.

"Er… Boy 359… You are?"

"Sam Heap. Those two are Edd and Eric, won't bother explaining the differences, you won't remember. Young Army, eh? Can't you think up a name for yourself..?"

"_Heap?_ Are you related to 412?"

"412..? Sep? You know Sep? Cool. You can come stay at Camp Heap tonight, stay in Jojo's bender, he's off with the witches again."

359 looked at the trees for a little inspiration for his name, in the Young Army an imagination was not something to be proud of. The trees didn't seem to have much imagination either. "You can call me… Tre… Trevor."

One of the twins snickered.

"Shut up," Sam snapped. "I'll take you into the Castle in the morning, as far as the Manuscriptorium so you can find out who you are… Ask for Beetle, he's a good guy, he'll help you."

Trevor didn't sleep at all well that night, the sounds of nature combined with the snores from the Heap boys was enough to keep even the heaviest sleeper awake at night and Trevor was not a heavy sleeper.

Sam Heap gave Trevor some fish to eat once he'd decided to give up of the sleeping charade and he ate quickly, he'd never had fish before and he found it quite nice. He could get used to this.

"You know Trevor; you look a lot like my little brother Nicko… Sure you're not a cousin of mine or something?"

"No idea, sorry Sam…"

"No, it's alright; you just… seem familiar… Beetle will be able to find out for you. Come on."

Trevor liked Sam Heap, no one had ever been this kind to him before, but he was wary of Sam's brothers, they reminded him of 412 in a bad way, he never had liked 412…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trevor had been in the Castle before, only once or twice, when he'd had to guard the Wizard Tower, but now he saw it in a completely different light. Sam Heap didn't seem at all as comfortable in the Castle as he had been in the Forest, he must have liked nature or something… Trevor hated nature.

Sam had given him some form of a robe to wear, it felt like it had once belonged to an animal but Trevor didn't mind, it was warm, it wasn't rags _and_ it had never come from the Young Army.

Sam stopped outside a large building and turned to Trevor. "Hey kid, I have to go now… Here's the Manuscriptorium, ask for Beetle remember. Say I sent you, he's a family friend…"

"Thanks Sam… Have fun in the Forest…"

Sam smiled broadly. "Good luck, kid…"

When Trevor pushed the door open there was a faint dinging and several quills stopped scratching to stare at him. Slightly demoralised, Trevor walked towards the desk and hit the small bell resting on it. A boy with thick black hair appeared; he seemed about the same age as Trevor.

"What can I do for you?" he asked as politely as possible though it was obvious he was bored out of his brain.

"Sam Heap told me to ask for a Mr. Beetle…"

"Oh, that's me… Just Beetle… What do you need?"

Beetle had to be extra careful with new customers; he'd already lost his job once and only got it back because the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Marcia Overstrand, had put a hex on his employer, Jillie Djinn, after Beetle had helped her Apprentice, Septimus Heap, on his Queste.

"I need to find out who I am. I just got discharged from the Young Army yesterday."

"Sure you're not related to the Heaps or anything? You look quite similar to Nicko Heap…"

"You're the second person to tell me that."

"Oh. Well, the records are down here… Do you know anything that could narrow it down..?"

Beetle led him down a flight of stares into the Hall of Records, there were row upon row of records, births, deaths, marriages, the list could go on, but Trevor wasn't the best at reading. Reading was something else that was discouraged in the Young Army.

The ghost of Tertius Fume drifted towards Beetle, it had been his fault that Septimus had even been sent on the murderous Queste and Beetle had taken a strong dislike for him. Beetle Passed Through Tertius Fume without a second thought, leaving the ghost breathless. Trevor's eyes widened as he carefully stepped around the suffering ghost.

"Serves him right," was Beetle's justification.

"How old are you… Sorry, I didn't catch a name…"

"Er… Trevor. It isn't the name I was born with. I'm fifteen…"

"So, we want births and deaths of infants fifteen years ago… That's… aisle… seven… Do you know anything else?"

"I was drafted in mid-summer…"

"Mid-summer? Before or after Mid-summer Day?"

"I think it was on Mid-summer Day… That was when I was conscripted; they told me when they discharged me…"

Beetle pulled out two files from the shelf and blew the dust of one. There was a large stain where the name of the father ought to have been written.

"Confounded Merrin Meredith! He's split some junk all other this form… Why did she even give him a job? So, there are two here… No, wait, that other one died a few weeks later… Who filed it here? For God's sake… OK, so there's only one…"

"May I see it?"

"It's got a stain across it, so you can only see the mother's name… Flora Mason… I remember her. Died of the plague a couple of years back. I could get Ephaniah Grebe to restore this for you…"

"Really? How long would that take?"

"Depends how much work he has at the moment. Everyone is doing clean up jobs from Merrin Meredith."

Trevor's face fell. "I don't have anywhere to stay and I don't have a job or anything… What should I do?"

"You can stay with me and my mum. As for a job… Rupert Gringe has gone on holiday to the North and'll probably be gone a while… I'll take you to the Dockyard. Wait while I leave this certificate in the to-do pile."

Beetle disappeared from view momentarily and then re-emerged near the foot of the stairs. Beetle had a lot more freedom in his job now Jillie Djinn was under Marcia's hex and so leaving mid-shift was much easier than it would have been before.

"Do you know any of the Heaps then, Trevor?"

"I met Sam and Edd and Eric in the Forest… I was 412's dorm captain for ten years."

"Sep? You kidding? Sep's my best friend."

Trevor found that his opinion of Beetle deteriorated a lot after he said that. He did not like Septimus Heap one bit.

Once they reached the Dockyard, Beetle led Trevor to a wooden shed-like structure. Inside were a woman and a boy who looked quite similar to Trevor himself. Trevor knew that this must be Nicko Heap.

"Beetle! What are you doing here?" Nicko asked excitedly.

"Trevor needs a job. I thought, as Rupert's going on holiday, you could take him on as a temporary apprentice…"

The woman stood up and offered a hand to Trevor, he noted she had a strong vice-like grip as he shook it. "Jannit Maarten," introduced herself as.

"Trevor… er… Mason."

"He's new from the Young Army. He was Sep's dorm captain," Beetle explained.

"Nice. I'm Nicko Heap, pleased to meet you."

Jannit smiled as she realised just how similar the two boys were, Nicko was taller and stronger and more tanned, but they could have passed for twins.

"Welcome to the Castle Dockyard. You can start tomorrow; do you have a place to stay for the night? I can find you a bunk after that…"

"He's staying with me tonight," said Beetle, though now Trevor wasn't so sure he wanted to stay with Septimus Heap's best friend. Then again, he spent last night with his brothers and probably will spend the next few weeks at least with another of his brothers, he had been prepared to never see Septimus Heap or have anything to do with him ever again, but it seemed his plans had been thwarted. Everyone in the Castle seemed to have something to do with Septimus Heap!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: This story isn't supposed to offend anybody. It was written on the spur of the moment and is kind of predictable. It's dedicated to Camilla Richard; I'd always vowed never to write fanfiction before her stories gave me some inspiration. Thank you! Oh, and see if you can figure out who Trevor really is!

* * *

Chapter 3

Marcia Overstrand was in one of her moods and Septimus Heap decided he had to get away so he planned to visit Jenna, his almost-sister. Septimus found Jenna very beautiful, she had long brown hair and violet eyes, a symbol of royal blood, but he knew it would be seen as incest to love her even though they weren't related.

Jenna was pleased to see Septimus; she hadn't seen him in a while because Marcia kept forcing him to practice his magyk with his every waking moment. They took a walk through the Ramblings in which Jenna had grown up as a common citizen with the six eldest Heap boys. She didn't really see Septimus as a brother and he didn't really see her as a sister so their relationship was somewhat of a mystery to onlookers, the Princess and the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice.

Near Snake Slipway Septimus froze suddenly.

"What's up?" asked Jenna, worry and puzzlement in her voice.

"See that boy with Beetle?"

"Yes… Who is he?"

"My old dorm boss. Boy 359."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He hates me. Always has… I can't just go and speak to him…"

"Yes you can!" said Jenna, dragging him towards Trevor and Beetle. "I'm sure now neither of you are in the army, you'll get on fine."

"You don't know 359…"

"Last time you saw him you were just Boy 412, now you're Septimus Heap. Remember that. He'll have a new name as well…"

Trevor was horrified to see Septimus Heap coming towards him. It had always been his nightmare to meet 412 again. It was evident that both of them felt the same way about each other.

"Princess Jenna, Sep! This is Trevor," Beetle called when he too caught sight of them.

"412."

"359."

"Oh, come on, you two… You both have names," said Jenna impatiently.

"And who are you?"

"Princess Jenna. You can call me Jenna. Pleased to meet you Trevor. I hear you and Sep know each other…"

"Yes. We do," Trevor replied through gritted teeth, trying very hard not to say 'unfortunately'. "Trevor Mason. I was discharged two days ago. How do you know _Septimus_?"

"He's my brother. Not natural brother. Sep and me were born on the same day. My mother was killed and I got saved by Marcia Overstrand. Silas Heap found me in the woods and adopted me because their seventh son was supposedly killed. That was Sep, he was conscripted. I grew up with the Heaps so I count myself as one of them. Have you met any of the Heaps?"

"Yes. Sam, Edd, Erik, Nicko… _Septimus_…"

"Not Jojo?"

"He was with the witches apparently…"

"_Sep, say something_," Jenna prompted as quietly as she could.

"_Hello Trevor…_ Are you staying in the Castle long?"

"I hope to. I have a job at the Dockyard with your brother Nicko. Word is er… Rupert Gringe has gone on holiday. I'm here at least until he comes back. Speaking of which, I have to go. Goodbye princess, goodbye _Septimus_. Thank you for letting me stay with you Beetle, I'll find my own way to the Dockyard…"

"No problem. I don't think Marcia's curse will extend to me being late. Bye Princess Jenna. Bye Sep."

Beetle turned and ran off into the street towards the Manuscriptorium and Trevor strolled away thanking the gods that he didn't have to spend a minute longer with Septimus Heap.

"See Sep, that wasn't so bad…" said Jenna brightly.

"No, Jen. It was terrible. You don't know 359 like I know him. He still hates me. Marcia will want me back soon. See ya Jen."

Jenna was puzzled, Trevor and Sep had barely said anything to each other, how on earth could Sep know what Trevor thought of him?

Oh well, thought Jenna, boys will be boys, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nicko Heap was surprised at how well Trevor worked. Most new apprentices did hardly anything. He missed Rupert, even though he'd never admit it to anybody. However close Rupert and Nicko were, Rupert was still a Gringe and Nicko was still a Heap, and Gringes and Heaps were not close friends.

Nicko decided to go and visit his mother; he hadn't seen her in a long time and since his experiences in the House of Foryx he'd vowed to see his mother a lot more than he had before.

Jannit Maarten, who was deathly scared of losing him again, readily agreed to let him have some time off. When Nicko had been away almost nothing had got done at the Dockyard.

Sarah Heap lived in the Palace with Jenna usually but had gone to stay with Sally Mullins without telling any of her children.

When Nicko arrived there was no sign of his mother at all. He was about to give up and go back to the Dockyard when he noticed his father, Silas Heap, having a row with Billy Pot about something to do with the lawn.

"Hey Dad!" he called across the courtyard.

Silas looked up and was suddenly less interested in his argument. He walked briskly across the lawn towards Nicko and embraced him.

"Hey Nicko. Your mum's gone to visit Sally Mullins…"

Nicko frowned. "Oh, well she didn't tell me."

"Don't worry. She got so used to you being missing and Septimus being hard at his training that she probably just forgot to tell you. What did you want?"

"Nothing. Just a chat."

"OK, I can do that… Come in."

Nicko walked into the small room and sat at a wooden chair next the old wooden table. It reminded him of his childhood in the Ramblings.

"I got a new apprentice yesterday. Fresh out the Young Army. Works hard. Looks a lot like me. Do you know if one of your brothers lost a son?"

"I don't think so… How old is he?"

"Fifteen…"

Silas tried to cast his memory back fifteen years and then immediately tried to forget it again. He hadn't been proud of his life fifteen years ago.

"I don't know. Do you know anything else about him?"

"His mother's name was Flora Mason. He calls himself Trevor."

Silas' face whitened. "Flora Mason? Are you sure he looks like you?"

"Jannit reckons we could be twins. Beetle noticed it too and so did Sam supposedly… What's up, Dad? What does Flora being his mother have to do with anything?

"I was… _close_ to Flora… along time ago… She died of… the plague a few years back."

If Nicko knew the truth he would have been horrified.

"Where is Trevor?"

"He's staying at the Dockyard with Jannit and me. Why?"

"I'll offer my condolences about his mother… That's all… Can I come back to the Dockyard with you now?"

"Sure… Dad, Trevor doesn't know who his father is. Ephaniah Grebe is working on his birth certificate because Merrin Meredith spilt something on it when I was away."

Silas shuddered again, his memories flooding back. "Let's go."

The Dockyard was almost empty when they arrived. Jannit had gone to the Tea Shop and only Trevor was left daydreaming in the small hut.

"Hey Trevor, this is my father, Silas Heap. He knew your mother…"

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Heap… I was in a dorm with Septimus for ten years before he was released early."

"Oh. Call me Silas. Gosh, you do look a lot like Nicko, don't you? When were you born?"

"Mid-summers day."

"That's alright then, you two can't be unrelated twins… Nicko is in the mid-winter. That makes Nicko older I believe… So… I was sorry to hear about your mother; it was about six years ago… She was a _close_ friend of mine…"

"It's alright. I never knew her. What was she like, my mother?"

"Kind, funny, pretty…" Then he remembered that Nicko was listening. "Of course, not as pretty as Sarah…" he added hurriedly.

"Sounds like every man's description of anything in a skirt," Trevor laughed. "The drill sergeant had a tendency to spill a few home truths to the cadets when he was in a good mood."

Silas laughed half-heartedly. "Septimus never mentioned that. I hear you have no idea who your father is…"

"Yeah. I'm waiting for my birth certificate to be restored. Do you have any idea who my father is, if you knew her so well..?"

_YES YES_, Silas's brain was screaming, _of course you know, Silas Heap, you know who his father is_

"No. Sorry. I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you, Trevor. Do you want me to let you know when your mother gets home, Nik?"

"Sure, thanks dad. I ought to get back to work; they were really behind when I was gone… Then with Rupert going on holiday, we might get behind again and that's just ridiculous. Come on Trevor, you need to work too. Bye dad."

Silas noticed that Trevor had a set of bright green eyes and that scared him. That meant that there was magyk within Trevor and that meant that he could be dangerous, especially when he found out who his father was. When he found out who he was… What he was…

It didn't look good…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap, if I did, Marcia Overstrand would be dead by now. I do own Trevor, but anyone can use him in their stories

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys. This chapter could potentially see me being nice to Marcia… ~dun dun dunnnn~ Enjoy it while it lasts, Marcia fans, I can't stand the woman. If you all figure out who Trevor is, I might just tell you straight off…

* * *

Chapter 5

Beetle picked up the newly restored birth certificate and glanced at it casually. Then he did a double take when he read the name of the father.

"That can't be right."

He searched through all of the records to try and find the mistake, but he couldn't, there were no two ways about it. The birth certificate was accurate.

"Oh good Lord… That means… Maybe I should go and see… No… I have to take this to Marcia Overstrand…"

Marcia was trying on a new pair of purple snakeskin shoes when she was interrupted by a sharp knocking at her door. She tried to ignore it and concentrate on her shoes. The knocking persisted.

"Who is it?" she shouted angrily.

"Beetle, miss… This is very important. It's about Sep."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with _him_."

"Then what's so important?"

"Let me show you."

Marcia stuffed her new shoes back into their box and then opened the door just far enough to allow Beetle to slide through the gap, he had in his hand the birth certificate.

"What is this all about, Beetle? I was busy."

Beetle held up the birth certificate gingerly and Marcia snatched it from his grasp. Then she gasped.

"Is this real?" she questioned desperately. "Are you sure this is not a fake…"

"Of course I am! Ephaniah Grebe just restored it, if it was a fake, he would have fixed it… That means that Septimus isn't…"

"No. He isn't."

Marcia had to sit down before she fell over. They had all been wrong, everybody… _She_ had been wrong, even Alther had been wrong… How could they not have seen_ this_? Beetle was staring at her.

"So what do we do?" he asked quietly. "Neither of them knows."

"We'll have to keep it that way, won't we?"

Beetle nodded blankly. "Sep will find out. He's good at finding things out. Either of them could do a Simon Heap."

"That's why they mustn't know! Do I have to hex you, Beetle? Or can you keep a secret for yourself?"

"I think I can manage that…"

"You understand that Princess Jenna can't know, Nicko Heap can't, not anybody… Not even Benjamin Heap!"

"I understand, Madam Marcia. I have to get back to work now…"

Beetle stood up to leave and Marcia secretly hexed him with a _forget_ spell. She couldn't trust anyone with this, she didn't even know if she could trust herself.

Like Silas, she too started to remember back to even before she was Alther's apprentice, when Silas had been the apprentice… Before Silas even met Sarah… Before anything…

_I have to see Alther Mella_, she thought to herself, _he should know what to do_.

But oh, how wrong she was…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: How I wish that I owned Septimus Heap, unfortunately I don't, it all belongs to Angie Sage. Except Trevor, he's MINE!

Author Note: Chapter 6 is really short, but really important. Probably the most important of the lot, that's why I put 5 and 6 out together... enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 6

Alther Mella was with Alice in the Palace. He seldom left these days; in fact he seldom had visitors, so this one came as a complete shock. It was Marcia Overstrand looking somewhat flustered and agitated. Alther was confused; he had seen Marcia in some bad ways, but never like this.

"What's wrong Marcia?" he asked gently.

"Could we talk about this in private please? I don't mean any offence, Alice, but this is a rather personal and incredibly urgent matter."

Alice, a timid soul in death, looked to Alther to answer for her. He nodded reassuringly and she drifted carefully into the next room.

"What's wrong Marcia?" Alther repeated.

"It's Septimus… We were wrong. Everyone was wrong."

Alther seemed confused. "Wrong about Septimus?"

"He is not the seventh son of the seventh son."

Alther blinked as the information tried to find a crack to seep through. "You mean, he isn't the one from the prophecy? Even after the Queste, or Marcellus Pye, or DomDaniel… What is he then? Not a Heap?"

"Oh yes, he is a Heap…"

"But there are only seven Heap boys. At least there was last time I counted."

"Exactly. That's why we never knew. Do you remember Flora Mason?"

"Oh her? She brought my dinner every day that year when I was ill. Didn't she die?"

"Yes, she did, but her son didn't…"

"Her son? The Young Army? I should have realised! So many boys were taken… Wait! Her son… is the son of… _Silas Heap_?!"

Marcia nodded solemnly. "I have his birth certificate. The father is listed. I've done every charm imaginable to it, it doesn't change. There's no doubt about it. Trevor Mason is the seventh son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Septimus Heap, I certainly wouldn't be stuck at school this weekend...**

**Author Note: Chapter six was really short, sorry about that... This isn't much better, it's slightly longer though... This chapter is dedicated to Iluvcatz and Camilla Richard for all their reviews and support... I really appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you all guys! Oh, and now you know who Trevor is... I hope it wasn't as obvious as I thought it was...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Beetle wondered why he wasn't at work. He couldn't remember how he'd ended up in the Wizard Tower; maybe he had come to see Sep…

Septimus was practicing some charm in his room, Marcia had him on a very tight schedule of practicing at the moment and seeing Beetle seemed to lift his mood slightly.

"Beetle! Why aren't you at work?"

"I… I don't remember… Last thing I remember is waking up this morning, what time is it?"

"Almost midday… Beetle, are you sure you haven't been hexed?"

"Hexed? By who?"

"Well, you were here, weren't you? So… did you visit Marcia at all..?"

"Madam Marcia? I think… that I might have done… Why would she hex me?"

"Why did you visit her? I think I might be able to take this hex off of you… I am the seventh son, after all…"

Something chimed in the back of Beetle's memory when Septimus said that. "No you aren't…"

Sep was confused. "What?! What am I then?"

"The eighth son… I think… This hex… I could be wrong…"

Septimus did an UnForget on Beetle and Beetle suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, especially Septimus.

"So, do you remember?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything. I'm sorry."

"Beetle, do _I_ have to hex you? Tell me the truth."

"You aren't the seventh son. I found out this morning. I told Marcia and she must have hexed me to keep me quiet… I can't say anything else…"

"_Who is the seventh son_?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Beetle! Tell me or I _will_ hex you."

Beetle felt terrible, he didn't want to be hexed twice in one day, but he didn't want to go against Marcia, she was the reason he had his job back. Jillie Djinn will fire him again if Marcia undid the curse.

"I know you don't wanna go against Marcia, Beetle, but you're my best friend… _I'll_ hex Jillie Djinn if you want; I know I can do it. Marcia taught me all about Forget charms… Please…"

"You're gonna hate me for this… You really don't want to know this…"

"_Yes, I do_."

Beetle held his breath as he thought about the best way to word it. "Trevor Mason is your brother."

Septimus exploded. "WHAT THE HELL? TREVOR MASON?! HE IS_ NOT_ MY BROTHER!"

"I said you didn't want to hear it…"

"359 is not my brother. That is impossible. He never has and never will be my brother, unless he marries Jenna which is more unlikely than us actually being related. Jenna isn't even my real sister!"

"I saw his birth certificate. Silas Heap is his father."

"My father had an affair with his mother before I was born? What was her name?"

"Flora Mason."

"I'm going to the Palace, get back to work, there are going to be fireworks."

"NO SEP! What if Marcia finds out?"

"I'll say I hexed you. It was my fault, OK… I'll take all the blame…"

Septimus was gone before Beetle could object again. Now Beetle felt even more terrible.

* * *

**Author Note 2: Oh Beetle, Beetle, Beetle, what have you done? Hasn't Silarse been busy again? He's in for some fun in the next chapter... Sep is in a really bad mood. Thanks again... ~Artemisia~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This is getting old already... I don't own Septimus Heap, I never have and I never will**

**Author Note: If you've read Forgotten by Camilla Richard then this should make sense... Septimus has a similar temper to the one Silas used to have... Thanks again. Thanks to 13magicalmOments for adding me to her favourite list... I appreciate this a lot. I've never had more than 2 reviews for one story and this one just hit ten! I don't think it can be that good...**

* * *

Chapter 8

Septimus Heap was in a foul mood. He went into the room that his parents stayed in, his mother was home from her visit to Sally Mullins, but he wasn't interested. He stormed up into the attic and found his father playing cards.

"Why the _HELL_ didn't you tell me that you had another son?"

Silas jumped with shock. "What? I didn't even know about… Oh good Lord… is he really..?

"Yes. Trevor Mason is _your_ son! Why the _Hell_ did you even sleep with her? You were married!"

Silas hung his head in shame. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for her to have a child… I wasn't anything serious; we were in the pub… It just happened…"

"You had an _affair_! I should tell mum! I really should!"

Silas was horrified. "Don't tell Sarah! It was a mistake! I love your mother, I really do…"

"You didn't always, did you?"

"O-Of course I did… What made you say that?"

"I know all about the things you did when you were younger… It certainly wasn't anything to do with mum! So… why didn't you tell me that I'm not the seventh son?"

"I did not know! Trevor was stolen just like you were! Flora never even told me she was pregnant! If Trevor didn't look so much like Nicko, then I never would have guessed… I'm so very sorry, if I'd known, then so would you…"

"No, I never would have been told I was the seventh son of the seventh son… I would be the eighth son… The prophecy isn't even about me! I don't even need to be the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice! Simon wouldn't hate me if you'd told me the truth! It's your fault that my brother hates me! Are you proud of yourself?"

"No, Septimus, I'm not proud of myself… Who else knows?"

Septimus was not happy. "I don't think I should tell you. I think everyone should know! The whole Castle ought to know what a bastard you are! I'd go and join Simon if he didn't want to kill me! I know exactly how he would have felt now! Why don't I just resign from my Apprenticeship, give it to Trevor! Then _he_ can fulfil the prophecy…"

"No, Septimus… You have to stick out your Apprenticeship, I didn't complete mine and it was the worst thing I'd ever done."

"You_ had_ ever done? Oh great, what else have you done? How many other children have you fathered? I should ask Beetle to check through all the birth records… I don't believe you! Isn't mum good enough for you?"

"Of course she is! I didn't mean it, Septimus…"

"I don't care. I'm going."

Septimus stormed out and Silas attempted to follow him. "Septimus!"

Septimus let his temper get the better of him and flicked a thunderflash into the wall behind him, narrowly missing Silas' head. If it had hit Silas then he would have to have been charged with murder. Silas was terrified of Septimus now and shrunk back into the attic.

As Septimus stomped from the attic he Passed Through the ghost of Alther Mella who he was usually a close friend with.

Once Alther had recovered he realised what must have happened and raced towards the Wizard Tower. Marcia had to stop Septimus before things got out of control.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I think the world has established that I don't own Septimus Heap by now... At least I hope it has...**

**Author Note: I found a way to put Marcellus in this story on the request of my wonderful readers (who each and every one of them does more for me than they realise). Thank you all (I swear I say that every chapter). See if you can figure out what is going to happen next... It is not as simple as I've been writing it to be...**

* * *

Chapter 9

ExtraOrdinary Wizard Marcia Overstrand was horrified when Alther told her the news of Septimus' discovery. She was sure that her hex would have worked… Then she realised that Septimus must have removed it and extracted the truth. She should have waited for Beetle to get back to the Manuscriptorium before erasing his memory.

She ran through the streets of the Castle in an attempt to find her intensely annoyed Apprentice. Septimus was sitting on the bank just outside the Palace with his head in his hands shaking with tears.

"Septimus, I'm so sorry…"

Sep glared at her with a look of malice. "Go away. You didn't want to tell me… You wouldn't have told me… Ever! I should just quit my Apprenticeship so you can have the precious seventh son!"

"No Septimus! I want _you _to be my Apprentice. I chose you and I stick by my choice. You being the seventh son has absolutely nothing to do with it… You don't know some of the things your father did before he met your mother."

"I don't care. Why shouldn't I know? Why shouldn't _Trevor_ know?"

"Because he could be dangerous. I went to see him the other day and he has green eyes just like you, which means he is magykal and could do darke magyk, just like Simon. Do you want Simon to get another Apprentice? Like Merrin Meredith, only more dangerous. Merrin couldn't do magyk if his life depended on it, so he doesn't pose much of a threat…"

"Merrin can do magyk, you know that he can! I'll go and see Simon and let him kill me, I know he'll have great fun… Or maybe I can tell Simon I'm not the seventh son and let him have his Apprenticeship back!"

"Septimus! I would never have Simon as my Apprentice now, not after he kidnapped Jenna… Do you know, when you were on your Queste, he had the cheek to come back to the Castle to get his Sleuth ball!"

"You should have given it to him. You still haven't given me my Flyte charm back…"

"I can go and get it if you want… It's in the Manuscriptorium. Please stay."

"I need a holiday! I might go and visit Sam… Is that alright with you or is that all wrong too?"

"How long will you be away?"

"I don't care! As long as it takes! Until Trevor has left! I hate him! He hates me! Get over it! Tell him who he is! I don't care! I'll tell him myself! I'll tell Nicko and mum and Sam and Edd and Erik and Jojo and Jenna and Marcellus Pye and Jannit Maarten and everyone else that you don't want to find out! I'll tell them all! Every one! They deserve to know just as much as I do, just as much as you or Beetle or dad or Alther or whoever else actually deserves to know. I'm obviously not required to be in that list. Beetle only knows by mistake."

"Septimus, people mustn't know about Trevor Mason, that is a fact of life. If anyone finds out then things will never be the same again."

Septimus stood up and ran through the Castle into the middle of the Snake Slipway and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I AM NOT THE SEVENTH SON OF THE SEVENTH SON! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Marcia heard the tail end of it and realised that she'd unleashed something quite terrible by keeping this from him. Marcellus Pye opened his door, eyes wide and beckoned Marcia inside. "So Septimus Heap is not the seventh son, Madam Marcia… May I ask who is?"

"No you may not!" she snapped at him. "It is none of your business. You aren't even a wizard."

"I have Septimus' best interests in mind. The only reason I live here today is because of Septimus and I owe it to him, who is my Apprentice too, to help him through whatever is wrong with him!"

"He is not _your_ Apprentice anymore and he never will be again…"

"Oh, but he will if you don't stop him. He plans to quit his Apprenticeship and he's going that way right now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap, OK?**

**Author Note: Good Lord, my chapters are getting shorter by the second... Can anybody give me an idea or two for what should happen next? I would really appreciate it. Thanks to all my reviewers... Especially Iluvcatz and Camilla Richard again, because you've both reviewed almost all of my chapters and I've never had fans before... I was trying not to put so much speech in this chapter, but it turns out that my plan backfired... Tell me what you think..!**

* * *

Chapter 10

News travels fast in the Castle, particularly when it involves anyone of importance, like the ExtraOrdinary Wizard or her Apprentice, or the Princess or her family. Unfortunately for Septimus Heap, he fell into two of those fine categories.

He was really beginning to regret his actions now; it seemed more people had heard him than he'd have hoped for and everyone was asking him questions. Marcellus had been wrong; he wasn't going to quit his Apprenticeship yet, he had packed his bag to go on his holiday and was prepared to set off for the Forest.

Perhaps most unfortunate of all was that the news had, in fact, circulated the Dockyard and left again. Nicko Heap knew immediately who the seventh son was, but didn't tell anyone, he pretended that the rumour was false.

Trevor Mason did not leap to the same conclusion as Nicko, he just leapt to the conclusion that he could cause Boy 412 some serious mental pain with his information, and 412 suffering was a pleasant thought. The thought that was not quite so pleasant was that there was _another_ Heap out there, and yet more people related to 412… Did his family ever end?

Beetle arrived at the Dockyard breathlessly, knowing that this whole affair was his fault and convinced that Septimus must have told everyone the identity of the true seventh son. Luckily he ran into Nicko before he saw Trevor.

"Nicko! Did you hear about Sep?"

"Yeah, I hear he's gone haywire…"

"It's all my fault that he told everyone, Marcia told me not to tell him about Trevor but I did and then it just got out of control. Marcia is gonna kill me!"

"Wait… Hold up. Trevor _is_ the seventh son?"

"Yes, he is… I came to check that he hasn't done anything stupid… like Sep did."

"I don't think he knows about it… Don't tell him, he has a bad temper. The other day he broke a hole in one of the boats because he couldn't tie some knot or other. I didn't even expect him to tie it! He works in my half of the Dockyard mainly, which is good, because Jannit would have fired him… He really is my brother?"

"Yes, he really is… Does that surprise you? Look at how similar you two are… Are you sure he doesn't know?"

"Pretty certain… B'Jesus, what was that?"

There was a loud banging from somewhere in amongst the boats, Nicko and Beetle took off at a run. Nicko was faster than Beetle by the very nature of his lifestyle and beat him there. There was a crater in the yard full of boats which didn't have a single boat at all. In the middle was a very angry Trevor Mason.

"What the Hell just happened?" asked Nicko frantically, looking at all the work he now had to do to clear up with an expression of disappointment.

"I hate Septimus Heap! Yeah! I got it off of my chest, finally!"

"No, Trevor, what happened to the boats?"

"Oh. I don't know. I was thinking about Septimus Heap and then ker-blam… just like magyk…"

"You are coming with me to see Marcia Overstrand, right now. Come on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, get over it. It was the rice krispies that stole these characters, not me!**

**Author Note: I finally gave Marcellus a slightly more important role in this story, I hope you like it... And I was not mean to Marcia (that's a first). If anyone knows me well enough then they shall know Nicko's fate. Somebody has to die along the way... I also realised that I had not put Snorri in this story at all, thus her timely entrance. If anyone wants me to include some character or other, let me know, I'm very flexible when it comes to writing this. Lastly, this is for Camilla Richard, _I told you the violence would come_!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Snorri Snorrelson arrived at the Castle with her cat Ullr some time around midday. She hadn't been to the Castle in about a year, she hadn't stayed very long after being rescued from the House of Foryx with Nicko Heap, she'd gone back home to visit her family of Northern Traders, but now her friendship with Nicko was calling her back.

Snorri had never really spent very much time in the modern Castle, in her years in the past she'd been inside the Castle considerably more, but very little had actually changed since then.

First she went to the Dockyard to try and find Nicko, but he wasn't there, Jannit Maarten said he'd left on some important business but hadn't said where to. The she went to the Palace, she knew that Nicko's mother and father lived there and he sometimes went to visit them, but he wasn't there either, his dad said that he hadn't seen Nicko in a few days and Sarah hadn't seen him in even longer. Snorri was running out of places to look.

"Have you seen Nicko Heap?" she kept asking everyone that she saw, most of the Castle knew who the Heaps were, but nobody had seen Nicko.

She recognised Beetle running down the alleyway and took off after him, Ullr trailing behind her faithfully.

"Beetle, right? Have you seen Nicko Heap?" she asked him in her faintly Northern accent.

Beetle stopped, recognising her distinctive accent, and turned abruptly. "Snorri! You're back! Nicko went to the Wizard Tower with Trevor Mason… Have you heard the news about Sep and Trevor?"

"Septimus? No. What news?"

"He has another brother, Trevor… Trevor is the seventh son now and Sep through a right hissy fit and has gone on holiday to the Forest to visit Sam and that lot…"

"Really? So, Nicko's in the Wizard Tower? I came back to see him…"

"Wicked. Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, you can see it from here; if I get lost then I just won't go that way again…"

"OK. How long are you in town for?"

Snorri smiled. "With luck, forever."

"Seriously? Where will you stay?"

"With Nicko, I hope. I think, while I was away, I realised how much I love him."

She turned around and strode off towards the Wizard Tower before Beetle could answer, a grin on her face and a spring in her step. However her mood was shattered when she entered the courtyard of the Wizard Tower. All she could do at first was scream.

Nicko Heap was lying in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by blood seeping from a gash in his side, there was nobody else in sight. Snorri pulled herself together and ran towards him, first she checked his pulse, it was weak but he wasn't dead.

"Ullr," she spoke urgently to her cat. "Finde Marcellus Pye."

The orange cat understood and left quickly. Snorri tried desperately to stop Nicko slipping away from her, not now, not now she knew that she loved him. She noticed a burn on his arm, it seemed recent but she couldn't figure out what would have burnt him, or, for that matter, what had cut him so deeply. She'd never seen anything quite like this before.

"Nicko Heap, stay with me… I love you Nicko Heap, please don't die!" she repeated to his unconscious form again and again. "I love you, I love you, don't leave me…"

She cradled his head in her lap, his blood-soaked hair staining her dress and legs.

Marcellus Pye appeared, followed by Marcia Overstrand, Ullr leading them both.

"What happened?" Marcia demanded.

"I don't know! Marcellus Pye, can you save him?"

Marcellus looked closely at Nicko, assessing his condition with scrutiny. "This was done by magyk; I don't think I can do anything until the curse has lifted. Madam Marcia?"

"I don't think…" Marcia trailed off. "Magyk? Could Septimus have done this?"

"It is possible," replied Marcellus Pye gravely.

Snorri had a tear trickling down the side of her pale face. "Beetle said that Nicko was with… Trevor Mason…"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Marcia's direction and both the faces of Marcellus Pye and Snorri Snorrelson turned to face her.

"Nicko told him. Nicko told Trevor. The stupid boy. We need Septimus to save Nicko; he is both an Alchemist and a Wizard. Snorri, can your cat Finde Septimus in the Forest?"

"I believe that he probably can. Will that save Nicko Heap?"

"I hope so. Marcellus, help me take Nicko inside. Snorri, send Ullr to fetch Septimus."

"Ullr, Finde Septimus Heap. Go."

Ullr streaked away in a blur of orange and black fur. Snorri turned back to Nicko.

"I love him, Marcia Overstrand."

Marcia attempted to comfort her, but compassion had never been a strength of hers. "I know, Snorri. We'll do everything that we can."

"But will Septimus follow Ullr like you did? I have heard that he has a foul temper and that he caused this commotion in the Castle, could it be Septimus' fault that Nicko was injured?"

"I think the truth would have come out eventually. In fact I think that Nicko had already guessed that Trevor was his brother; there is a very strong resemblance between the two of them."

"And they both possess the legendary Heap temper," added Marcellus. "That much is evident. Nicko unleashed his on me many years ago, in the past. Trevor has unleashed his now. Septimus unleashed his earlier today. Simon revealed his a while back… I hear Silas possesses such a temper also."

Marcia didn't wish to think about the last time Silas Heap had let his temper get the better of him; it was before the birth of his eldest son Simon.

"Snorri, we will do all in our power to save him."

"I do not doubt that you will try. I should have gone with Ullr, I sense Septimus does not wish to return."

"I know someone who can talk some sense into Septimus though," said Marcia quickly. "We need to go and get Princess Jenna immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Author Note: My chapters are so short because I am a serial skim-reader, I just realised this... Also, I have to go to role call now, which means that I have to cut the chapter off short... Sorry about this guys... I try to make something interesting happen in each chapter, but it hasn't really worked. Thanks anyway for your reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Princess Jenna Heap couldn't help but sob when she saw the unconscious form of her brother Nicko lying in the Wizard Tower. She had always been closest to Nicko because he had always been the closest to her age. She brushed away anyone who tried to comfort her or make her see reason about fetching Septimus, even if it was the only way to save Nicko.

Snorri Snorrelson had given up trying to persuade Jenna and had run off to find Septimus herself. Marcia wanted to do a Seek to find him, but Marcellus had been worried that more magyk might have an adverse effect on Nicko's condition.

"Who did this to Nik?" Jenna asked once she had calmed down significantly.

"We don't know yet, princess," Marcellus tried to explain.

"Did Sep do this?"

"We don't know. It is impossible to rule out anything at this stage."

"Sep wouldn't try to kill Nicko… Sep isn't like that. Are the rumours true?"

"Which rumours? The ones about Septimus and Trevor Mason?"

Jenna nodded sadly.

"Indeed. Trevor Mason is as much a Heap as Septimus is. He is the seventh son. Beetle said that Nicko was with Trevor before, it could have been either Septimus or Trevor that did this, they both have the magykal capability."

"We think it was probably Trevor though, Septimus is not violent like this," Marcia added. "Septimus truly loves his brothers. Except Simon, but Simon did try to kill him and does hate his guts."

"Sep threw a thunderflash at dad earlier. Did you know about _that_?"

Marcia was horror-struck. "Th… That's not possible…"

"Then he Passed Through Alther Mella. It is more than possible, Marcia. Dad was fine and Alther recovered, but the fact is that my brother has a violent streak and don't you forget it. I don't think Septimus will come back just yet. He's so upset that he might even leave Nicko to die… You weren't there when Trevor and Sep were together… They could kill each other."

"That's why we need you to get Septimus back, princess," said Marcellus calmly. "Septimus is the only person alive who is both an Alchemist and a Wizard; therefore he alone can save Nicko. Marcia cannot remove this enchantment and I cannot heal this wound without Septimus Heap. He may be the eighth son but he still possesses a lot of power and he always will. He thinks the world will drop him now that he is no longer the seventh son of the seventh son, but we will do anything but… You alone can persuade him to return and heal your brother, princess. Septimus cares for you a great deal, more than you realise…"

Marcia cut him off. "That is an excellent point, Alchemist. Septimus does possess _too_ much power, even if he is the eighth son. Is it possible that there is another prophecy? Could we have missed something altogether here?"

"It is possible. Princess, if you go and find Septimus. Madam Marcia, please search through the archives. I shall make sure that Nicko Heap remains alive as best I can. Hurry though, his condition is worsening…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Hm. This sucks. I wish I could own it, but I can't. Life goes on**

**Author Note: This was supposed to be longer, but I didn't get round to it. The next chapter should finish off this one. I hope you enjoy this. If my good friend Rollieo 122 reads this far, I shall be amazed... Yeah, well, anyway... Thanks the lot of you! Even those who don't seem to bother to review. If Crypt Fury reads this, you made my day earlier! Have fun! **

* * *

Chapter 13

Septimus Heap was in a vile state of mind when he reached Camp Heap, he'd been cursing all the way there and he felt utterly betrayed by Marcia. He didn't know if he could ever bring himself to trust her again after she kept that from him. He had a right to know; didn't everyone have a right to know?

Sam had gone fishing and Jojo had finally returned from visiting Marissa, his girlfriend who just happened to be a witch. The witches had been forbidden from going to Camp Heap after the Witch Mother, Morwenna, had been refused her chance of kidnapping Princess Jenna in return for passage through the Forest. Luckily for Jenna, Sam Heap had shown them the way instead. Since then, Jojo had had to be more careful when he went to see Marissa and had made every moment they had together count for a lot more.

Jojo, Edd and Erik were sitting around a small campfire when Septimus stormed in, almost blowing their fire out completely. They were confused but said nothing, it was always better to wait until you were spoken to in the Forest, even among people you knew.

Night was beginning to fall so either Edd or Erik, nobody quite knew which, ran off to get some more firewood before it got too dangerous to leave camp.

"I just had the worst day in the history of the Castle in the history of the world in the history of the universe," Sep said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" asked Jojo. "What happened?"

"I'm not the bloody seventh son anymore."

"How does that work?" the remaining twin wondered aloud.

"I was never the seventh son. I'm the eighth. Trevor Mason is our brother. Dad had an affair."

"Trevor Mason? Oh, right, Trevor! Met him the other day. Did look a lot like Nicko… Jo wasn't here when Trevor was… Me and Edd thought it was quite a stupid name to pick… But Sam was well serious about it. He said he knew you."

"He did. He still manages to swan around like he owns the place four years on. I hate his flipping guts."

"So… What? You stormed out of the Castle to tell us about your atrocious day… Why didn't you go to Nik or mum or Marcia..?"

"_Marcia_? You're joking, right? She tried to keep it from me in the first place. I decided I needed a holiday from the whole damn thing and so I came here."

"What about Jen and that… And your Apprenticeship..?" Jojo retaliated quickly, as though he didn't want Septimus to stay with them at all.

"I very nearly quit my Apprenticeship today. I very nearly killed dad today. I wasn't thinking straight at all today. That's probably the only reason that dad is still breathing right now…"

Septimus was cut off when Edd Heap ran into the camp with a shriek of fear. Septimus would have laughed at his brother squealing like a girl, but it was probably a good reason and he really wasn't in the mood.

"Wassup Edd?" said Erik suddenly.

"There was some huge panthery cat thing over there! It's coming here now! It's massive!"

Septimus sprang upright suddenly. "What did this cat look like?"

"HUGE!"

"No. What did it look like? Not size. Like colour and stuff…"

Edd slowed down while Jojo and Erik scrambled around trying to find something to ward the beast away.

"Black. I think it had an… orange tail. I wasn't paying that much attention Sep…"

"That's Ullr! He must be here for some reason… Maybe Snorri's here too. Do you remember that cat that the Wendron's tried to steal with Jenna? The one that changes. That is Ullr."

The older Heaps stopped.

"So, this cat isn't something evil sent by Morwenna to kill us all?" asked Erik cautiously.

"No. It's friendly. Where did you see him Edd?"

"In the clearing back there. Take care Sep."

"I'll be back. I'm not going home for a long while."

Sep found Ullr in the clearing not far from Camp Heap. He couldn't see Snorri Snorrelson anywhere. Ullr tried to drag Septimus back towards the Castle but Sep fought back and somehow managed to tear himself free from the muscular cat's grasp. Then Snorri appeared in the clearing too, she looked out of breath.

"Septimus Heap! You have to come back to the Castle!" she shouted breathlessly.

"No way, Snorri. I'm not going back."

"Septimus, Nicko is going to die!"

Septimus stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

"Nicko Heap, your brother, is going to die unless you come back to the Castle. Only you can save him."

"Go find the precious seventh son."

"Trevor Mason cannot save Nicko. You are the only living Alchemist and Wizard rolled into one. Marcellus Pye and Marcia Overstrand cannot do enough to save him on their own."

Septimus Heap shook his head, his dirty sand-coloured hair falling into his eyes as he did so. Then, turning, he walked back towards Camp Heap. Snorri tried to grab his arm but he spun around to look at her so fast that it caught her off guard. "Snorri. I am not going back. I have almost killed someone today and I can most definitely kill you today. Marcia and Marcellus are all too capable of saving Nicko…"

"Septimus, I love Nicko! I can't bear to see him die."

"Sorry Snorri. No can do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have owned, never will own**

**Author Note: This is basically the end of chapter 13, but I guess it can stand on his own. Sep is really a jerk, but he is slightly better in this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Snorri Snorrelson tried very hard not to burst into tears as Septimus swept away. She chased after him and ended up in the midst of Camp Heap with three confused boys staring at her. She'd never met the Forest Heaps before, not even once with Nicko, but she knew a lot about them, perhaps more than she ought to know.

"Who's this Sep?" asked one of the twins suddenly; only breaking the silence because he was sure this strange Northern girl was something to do with this little brother.

Septimus blanked him entirely, sitting next to the small campfire and staring into the flames intensely. Snorri turned to the elder Heaps for help.

"My name is Snorri Snorrelson. I know your brother Nicko very well. We were, indeed, trapped in the past together. I have come to take Septimus back to the Castle. Nicko is in trouble."

An older and taller Heap brother walked into the camp, a string of fish dangling over his shoulder and a fishing rod grasped in his hand. He had an air of authority over the younger boys that even Snorri noticed.

"Nicko is in trouble? What kind of trouble?" he asked his voice gruff and agitated.

"He is badly wounded. Septimus must heal him."

"Why not, Sep?"

"Get stuffed, Sam. I'm not going back."

"Not even for Nik?"

"Not even for Nik."

"You know, Sep, you're a right pain in the arse," Sam continued swiftly. "You're gonna let Nicko die, your own brother. Even _Simon_ would save Nicko if he could."

"Good thing I'm not Simon then. Get Simon to save Nik for all I care…"

"You should care!" shouted Jojo Heap. "We don't want Nik to die! Do you want him to die?"

"No."

"Then get your butt back to the Castle."

Snorri looked at the Heap boys approvingly. She knew why Nicko was so fond of them.

"Who's there?" one of the twins called into the clearing slightly beyond the camp.

"Jenna," the sweet voice replied.

Sep looked up suddenly, amazed that Jenna herself had turned up to get him.

"What, have you come for Sep too, or is this a social-call?"

"Sep, I'm afraid. Sorry guys."

Jenna walked into the camp silently. Sep had always loved the way that she managed to walk with such grace.

"Nobody's had any luck so far, Jen," said a twin.

"It's alright, Edd. Marcia doesn't think Nik's gonna make it…"

"What?!" shouted almost all of the Heap boys at once. All except Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sam.

"He's cut with something, and there's magyk on him too. Marcia and Marcellus can't do anything. Marcellus can't do magyk and Marcia can't do physik… Unfortunately, Sep is the only person who can do both."

Sep spoke slowly, there was sadness in the undercurrents of his voice. "I don't want to go back Jen."

Jenna walked over to him carefully and sat next to him. Snorri remained standing on the opposite side of the camp.

"I know Sep, it's a lot to take in. I understand. Come back and save Nik, and then you can stay here as long as you want."

"It's not that easy. So far I've had seven people try to get me to go back. Well, six humans and one cat. I don't want Nicko to die, but I don't want to go back to the Castle. I don't think I _can_ go back to the Castle. I'm such a jerk."

"No you aren't," Jenna reassured him. "You must be so confused… I was confused when I found out I was the Princess. If you can't do this for Nik, can you do this for me?"

Sep thought very carefully about her suggestion, he was sure that he wanted to do it, but he just couldn't bring himself to say yes. He didn't feel he could refuse Jenna though, that was the problem.

"Please Sep. Come back just for today."

Unwillingly Sep nodded slowly, he felt he had calmed down enough to go back into the Castle, but he didn't feel he could face all the staring people.

"Thank you Sep. I really appreciate this, you know…"

"It's not exactly as if I have a choice. I can't let Nicko die."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap. Unfortunate, isn't it?**

**Author Note: I have to go home and so I can't update for a while. Sorry guys... This chapter is quite important in the scheme of things... I realised that a very vital character has been missing from a few of my chapters and so I brought him back. Did you guess who it is? Yep, Trevor Mason is back at large. See you in a few days time!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Septimus Heap felt very awkward as he walked back into the Castle, it seemed everybody had heard of his little episode earlier and couldn't help but stare at him in discontent. It wasn't _his_ fault that he'd lost his temper. It was Trevor's fault for being born! Of course it was, that was what it was… _Blame everything on Trevor, Septimus…_ That was the most sensible thing to do.

Nicko was in the Wizard Tower, in Marcia's room, the place where Septimus had first met Jenna and Nicko face to face. Septimus felt ill when he saw Nicko, his blood had stained Marcia's usually spotless purple sofa a vile shade of crimson and there was darke magyk radiating from his body. Septimus could, however, Hear a Human Heartbeat which he could tell belonged to Nicko, but it was weak and kept skipping beats, a sure sign that he was failing.

Marcellus Pye and Marcia Overstrand were bent over the almost lifeless body, trying to keep him alive. Snorri squealed when she saw him looking so very helpless, Nicko was usually among the strongest of the Heap boys, but today he was by far the weakest. She ran towards him but Marcellus beckoned her away with the simple excuse that he needed room to breath.

"Septimus!" Marcia exclaimed. "You came back?!"

"Of course I did. I can't let Nik die, not for my stupidity…"

"It wasn't your fault Sep…" said Jenna gently. "You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"No! Do you think I would half kill my brother and then run away?! Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Septimus forced himself to calm down. "Of course not. I'm so sorry. Everything's getting to me today and I seem to be letting it… Don't listen to a word I say."

Jenna laughed. "Did you just hear something Marcia?" she giggled.

Sep smiled for the first time all day. "Not literally Jen."

"Can you actually save Nicko now?" Snorri asked impatiently.

"Of course, _your Highness_," Sep replied viciously. "I don't take orders from you, Snorri Snorrelson, and I never will. I'm saving Nicko for his sake, not yours."

Snorri opened her mouth to reply, but a well timed hex from Marcia prevented her from saying anything that she might regret. Septimus was still touchy and nobody ought to jeopardise Nicko's one chance of survival.

Sep started to lift the curse surrounding Nicko, it was a powerful curse, and Sep immediately knew who had cast it. _Trevor Mason_. It was now evident that Trevor was the seventh son; Sep didn't think he'd ever been capable of a curse like this.

Marcia and Marcellus instructed Snorri and Jenna to leave the room and let Septimus concentrate on the task at hand. Jenna led Snorri back to the Palace and only then did Marcia lift her magykal hex. She realised that timing was a lot more important than casting the thing altogether and she'd already gotten it horribly wrong once this week. In fact, this whole episode was her fault. Septimus would not have found out so easily if she had hexed Beetle at a more convenient moment, or not hexed him at all; it would have worked equally well. Marcia Overstrand left to clean up the courtyard which was still covered in Nicko Heap's blood and Marcellus Pye followed her timidly, at least he could help her a little bit, staying put was of no use to anybody.

After Septimus managed to lift the curse, the rest was relatively easy. It had taken him the best part of three hours to lift that confounded curse, but healing the wound itself only took twenty minutes. Nicko was still unconscious, he had lost a lot of blood and whatever had been used to stab him had penetrated deeply.

Septimus Heard Nicko's heart rate pick up again and suddenly breathed a sigh of relief; Nicko was set to make a full recovery.

* * *

Trevor Mason was sitting by the side of a road a long way outside the Castle. He'd overreacted just a tad when Nicko had told him who he was. He may or may not have stabbed Nicko with the closest thing to hand and then run away. He may have cast a curse on Nicko's body completely by accident. He may have accidentally killed his apparent brother. But it was all accidental!

He'd run a long way before collapsing in exhaustion at the side of the road somewhere near the Port. He knew where he was heading, where people go who don't want to be found, the Badlands.

Even the ignorant Trevor Mason had heard of Simon Heap's attempts to kidnap the princess and to kill Septimus Heap. Perhaps he would go and join Simon… They both had a hatred of Septimus Heap and if he _was_ the seventh son of the seventh son then Simon might actually see some use in him. He knew he could never go back to the Castle, not after he'd killed someone and the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice's older brother at that…

_Yeah_, thought Trevor Mason breathlessly. _Go and join Simon Heap, it's all you have left to do. It's the only way to avoid capture. Go to Simon Heap_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Angie Sage. Does what it says on the tin**

**Author Note: As soon as I got back from my weekend, I realised I'll be sitting in a tent tomorrow and so can't update again. I'm so sorry! This chapter is the first to have three different sections. Most of them should have three sections from now on... That's what I plan anyway... Trevor, Nicko and Septimus all warrant a section each for now... This chapter is dedicated to 13magicalm0ments... You know why! Thank you so much... Soon I'll work up the guts to kill some of the characters, so don't be surprised when I do...**

* * *

Chapter 16

There was a knock on the door; this knock was firm but obviously tentative and it seemed to echo for a long time afterwards. Simon Heap stood up angrily, he'd just been in the middle of a very pleasurable kiss with his girlfriend, Lucy Gringe, and was not one who liked being interrupted. He figured it was his loser apprentice Merrin Meredith back to beg forgiveness and that just made him angrier.

After enchanting the doorway so that nobody could pass through it without his permission he yanked it open and was surprised to see a boy dressed in something that had once belonged to an animal and who closely resembled his younger brother Nicko. It threw him off guard slightly.

"Who are you?" he demanded, half attempting to shove the door shut on this strange boy.

The boy stepped through the doorway; it seemed that Simon's enchantment had had absolutely no effect on him. "My name is Trevor Mason. I have come to you because we both share a hatred of one particular boy."

"_Sep_," Simon breathed. He felt very cautious around this boy.

"Yes, indeed… Septimus Heap. Would you like to know the rest of the story, Simon?"

"What story?"

"My story. In truth I am not Trevor Mason… I have no idea as to what my real name would have been… I was in the Young Army… In fact, were my real name Trevor then I doubt my surname would have been Mason… My real name should be Trevor _Heap_."

Simon scowled. "You're not a Heap, unless you're my cousin…"

"No no… I am your brother…"

Simon exploded now and tried to throw a thunderflash at Trevor. Unsurprisingly it failed miserably, bouncing off Trevor and catching Simon on the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"You are not my brother!"

"Yes I am. Illegitimate, of course. Your father had an affair with my mother and here I am for all to see…"

Trevor offered Simon a hand but Simon refused to take it.

"I'm not a very good liar, Simon."

"Why doesn't my magyk work against you?"

"Ah. My birthday is, after all, in Midsummer and therefore after the likes of Nicko Heap… I'm sure you of all people can figure out the rest…"

Simon thought hard. Then he shouted, "Oh good Lord! You're the… the seventh son..!

Trevor smiled at him and offered Simon his hand again. "Yes. Not precious Septimus after all…"

"And you want to help me to…"

"Get rid of the pretender."

Simon grinned maliciously and took Trevor's hand. "You're my kind of brother."

"Thank you. Only I'm afraid that… I may have accidentally killed…"

"Who have you killed, Trevor?"

"Nicko, I think. I didn't mean to! He told me who my brother was and I kind of retaliated… I didn't even know I had magyk before last week."

"Well… If there's to be a war then there must be unfortunate casualties… Try not to kill any more of my brothers, Trevor… Except Septimus, you can kill him."

Trevor was surprised that Simon had been so forgiving, but then again, Simon hadn't really been on friendly terms with his family for a few years.

Simon introduced Trevor to Lucy and let him sleep in Merrin's room. It had taken him ages to clean all the Things out of the Observatory and Merrin was definitely not a welcome visitor. Simon didn't think Merrin would be stupid enough to try and come back.

Finally Simon Heap had found a competent apprentice, even if he could do better magyk than Simon himself could.

Nicko Heap sat up suddenly and then a shot of pain made him wish that he hadn't. His side felt terrible and his head wouldn't stop throbbing. He tried to remember what had happened before he'd ended up here… Where was here? He looked around and recognised it as the Wizard Tower, he couldn't immediately see any people nearby and that made him feel paranoid.

The first person to enter the room was Snorri Snorrelson; she'd spent of her time in here during the past week that Nicko had been out cold. She crossed the room to the sofa and checked on Nicko gently. It made her jump to see his eyes open.

"Nicko!" she shouted in utter jubilation.

Nicko was surprised to see her there, he hadn't seen her in about a year and now here she was in front of him when he woke up.

"Snorri…" he replied, his voice dry and quiet. "What..?"

"Happened? Oh… don't you remember? We think it was Trevor Mason."

"Should have known. So stupid… How long..?"

"Have you been unconscious? Nine days. We had to get Septimus back from the Forest to save you and it wasn't easy. He was going to leave you."

"He wouldn't…"

"He did. He said he wouldn't come back…"

"Why am I alive then?"

"Jenna got him."

Nicko smiled slightly but that just made his head ache even more. "Thank you…"

Snorri knelt down beside him and touched his face carefully. "I love you, Nicko," she whispered softly.

Nicko didn't answer immediately, he just lay there thinking. "I always did, Snorri. That's why I went back for you in the past."

Snorri grinned brightly and, ever so gently, touched her lips against his. It was an almost perfect kiss but was interrupted when Marcia walked in. At first Marcia didn't react, then she looked confused and then finally she smiled. At least Nicko was back.

But there was a pit in her stomach. She wished that someone loved her enough to do that. Nobody had ever loved her like that…

Septimus Heap had gone back to the Forest feeling better than he had before, but then he realised that it just wasn't for him and so he returned to the Castle. He wasn't ready to be the Apprentice again yet and he couldn't go to his parents after he almost killed his father, so he went to stay with his best friend Beetle.

Beetle was more than happy to put Sep up for a week or two and Beetle's mother didn't seem too against it. Sep had considered going to Aunt Zelda's, but the thought of going all the way to the Marram Marshes just seemed pointless, and Aunt Zelda wouldn't approve of him trying to kill his father.

The only person who knew he was there was Jenna. He now loved Jenna more than he had before, but he would never tell that to _her_, or to Beetle. Beetle fancied Jenna too, that much was evident…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Angie Sage owns this, not me...**

**Author Note: First of all, I'm going to apologise for my appalling spelling of Snorrelssen in all my other chapters... Secondly, I'm going to apologise for not updating for a couple of days and thirdly, I'm going to apologise for not being able to write very long or very interesting chapters... No matter how hard I try, they always come out really short and really saming... Are there any characters that people really don't want me to kill in this? Because some people really have to die and I'm shortlisting who it shall be... I hope you guys don't mind indecision, there's a lot of indecision coming up... Then there shall be my promised violence... Ack... how much can I fail to deliver one thing? Also, there aren't any relationships in this chapter... Sorry. This is a pivotal chapter to say the least... And my three part scheme failed the first time... now there are four... My thanks to everyone who has reviewed, particularly those who have stuck with me from the start, Camilla Richard, Iluvcatz and 13magicalm0ments... Your comments all really help...**

* * *

Chapter 17

"First we have to get rid of Marcia Overstrand," Simon Heap explained to his new apprentice. "She's less likely to kill you, so you can finish her off… After that there are a few Wizards, I can take some, you can take the rest… Then there's finally Sep…"

"Septimus?"

"Yeah… He's… good at magyk, that much can be said… I can fight him, but I can't beat him. You'll have to do that. Can you cope with that?"

Trevor nodded uncertainly. When he'd come here he hadn't expected to go in and massacre the whole Castle just to get to Septimus, he was beginning to have some regrets about the whole thing… Once he'd killed Septimus, then what would he do with his life? He certainly couldn't go back to the Castle, or probably back anywhere… Simon Heap would definitely get bored of him and then where would he go?

That night Trevor decided to make a whirlwind visit somewhere he'd never dared to go before. He snuck out of the Observatory and rode out of the Badlands in the eerie deadness of the night.

Septimus Heap was bored. Bored of hiding. Bored of life. He was so bored that he even contemplated going back to Marcia and trying to make things up to her. He had heard that Nicko was awake, that was comforting but it made him feel homesick. He didn't understand how he could miss a home that he had never been part of.

He'd never get his home now. Simon was practicing darke magyk and banned from the Castle, Sam, Edd, Erik and Jojo didn't want to live in the Castle, Jenna was the Princess and had to live in the Palace and Nicko had a life of his own in the Dockyard. Poor Septimus was alone.

News circulated that Silas Heap was planning to leave the Castle too, his sons had all abandoned him now and the scandal from the affair had torn what little reputation he had to shreds. Even Sarah Heap had considered leaving him and going to live with her friend Sally Mullins until she found some more suitable accommodation.

Much as Septimus didn't like his father, he didn't want to lose everyone in his life… _And_, as an added bonus, Silas lived in the Palace, which meant he could go and see Jenna in the process. Two birds with one stone.

Septimus did an Unseen as he travelled through the Castle, his name wasn't held in highest regards now either, and that also meant that he could go wherever he wanted to go without the gossipers in the Castle relaying his every move to some family member or other. As well as that, he could listen in to what they were saying about him too. He'd only heard what had gotten as far as the Manuscriptorium or as far as Mrs Beetle, and people were careful what they said around them as they knew of the high regard that the family held him in. It was just plain awkward.

Nicko Heap was glad that he finally knew Snorri's real feelings for him. It was true, the news could have come at a better time, but he appreciated it nonetheless. As soon as he could walk again he took her back to the Dockyard to meet Jannit Maarten.

Jannit had fallen behind during Nicko's illness, even further than she had when Nicko had been stuck in the past, she didn't have Rupert Gringe to help her this time, and she realised that it was time for a change.

"Hi," Nicko called into the small shed that Jannit usually sat in during the day.

There was no reply so he went back to his own room and found her there, a scrap of paper in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing bad, Nicko… I want you to sign it…"

"What is it?"

"A surprise. Who's this?"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Snorri Snorrelssen."

Nicko was apprehensive about signing something that he hadn't read first. He wouldn't have even taken Snorri's word on this one. "What is it, Jannit?" he repeated. "I won't sign until I know what it is…"

"I'm signing the Dockyard over to you, Nicko. You're the best worker I've ever known and if I sign it to you then it might give you an incentive to stop disappearing left, right and centre. I'm getting to old to do this now; the work's been piling up without you…"

"Jannit, I can't accept this. You're not even forty yet, that's hardly old…"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"I'll stick around and help where I can, but you deserve this accolade more than anyone, Nicko."

Nicko glanced around at Snorri who seemed to think that Jannit had every word 100% correct; this gave Jannit more backing for her argument.

"And besides… you're family will be growing and you won't want some doddery old lady taking up your space and bossing you around…"

"But you aren't doddery or old!"

"I will be, Nicko, eventually. I spoke to Rupert about this when you were away last time. He thinks it's for the best and he says that he'll definitely stay on with you in charge…"

"Fine!" Nicko said, giving in at last.

He scribbled his name on the bottom of the sheet of paper and Jannit sent it off to the Manuscriptorium for official registration.

"It's only for the best, Nicko," said Jannit calmly. "I'll always be here for you to ask if you need help… Good luck."

Princess Jenna was sitting in her room when she heard a knock at the door. It could have been anyone, as a Princess, she got a lot of visitors. She was so shocked when she opened the door that she almost slammed it shut again, but her visitor was inside before she'd even come to her senses.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. "Get out of here."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I came to you… Actually, I know exactly why I came to you… I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"I know you are. You've got a cheek showing your face here."

"Jenna… I'm sorry about what I did, is that better? I didn't mean to kill anyone…"

"He isn't dead."

"He isn't?! Wow! I feel a lot better know… Truth is that Simon Heap is planning to attack the Castle and this whole thing is my fault. I don't want to kill anyone and so I'm looking for advice…"

"Trevor… You went to Simon? I should have guessed you'd go there, you stupid boy… Septimus wants to kill you if you show your face here again."

"I know. On the surface I truly want him dead as much as he wants me to die, but underneath I'm not so sure… He's outside your door right now."

"You didn't want to talk to me at all, did you? You wanted safe grounds on which to talk to him! You little sneak!"

"As I said, I'm sorry. But if you want half the Castle to die then you'd better let me talk to him…"

Sure enough there was a knock on the door. Jenna opened it and let Septimus inside. At first he didn't notice Trevor, but then Jenna explained to him what she knew so far.

"He had to nerve to come here? How dare he? After what he did to Nicko!"

"Sep… Calm down. He wants to save people… He's here about Simon."

"Probably here doing Simon's dirty work for him…"

"I would never do that," said Trevor defensively, finally showing himself to Septimus. "Don't throw thunderflashes at me, they bounce right off… Simon tried it…"

"What do you want, Trevor?" asked Septimus bluntly, trying very, very hard not to attempt a murder.

"Help. I'm in too deep. Simon wants to kill half the Castle just to get to you… I admit I may have started this plan, but I don't want all of the Wizards to die… And I don't want to kill the ExtraOrdinary Wizard…"

Septimus stopped. "I should have known Simon would go after Marcia… You only want to kill me, right?"

"I'm not even sure of that anymore…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Septimus Heap... What a boring disclaimer...**

**Author Note: I've relapsed I'm afraid... This chapter is really short again. Sorry guys... I want to see your reactions to this controversial chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 18

Against his better judgement, Septimus Heap decided to hear Trevor out on his story about Simon's plans. He didn't see what he was supposed to do about it, he was barely ExtraOrdinary Apprentice anymore, let alone the seventh son of the seventh son, and now they were expecting him to save the whole Castle from his own brother…

He didn't really want to kill Simon.

Trevor Mason was feeling frustrated. Septimus was clearly not listening to him closely enough. He didn't say that Simon had to die, just to stop him from attacking the Castle…

"Someone has to save the Castle…" said Trevor angrily.

"You're the seventh son!"

"Yeah, and you're the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice who just so happens to be Simon's brother!"

"So do you! Or have you forgotten that already?"

"I didn't have to come and warn you!"

"Why did you then?"

"I'll go," said Jenna timidly. She didn't like to see them fight and she knew that someone would get hurt, which would probably be Septimus.

"No!" shouted Sep almost immediately. "You can't stand up against Simon, Jen… You don't know any magyk…"

Jenna almost felt insulted. "You don't need magyk to fight magyk. There is more than one way to beat Simon, you know… I escaped from him without magyk."

"You had a charm, Jen, and a horse…"

"I know Simon a lot better than you do."

Septimus was stumped. Jenna _did_ know Simon better than he did.

"I just don't want you to be in danger, that's all…"

Jenna's heart skipped a beat and she wasn't quite sure why. "You really care that much?"

Trevor interrupted rudely; years in the Young Army hadn't taught him many life-skills. "I have to go now. You've had your warning."

Then Trevor was gone. Septimus and Jenna didn't care, they were far too fixated on each other to care whether or not some betrayer left or stayed.

"Of course I care, Jenna… I always did."

"You're my brother…" she whispered.

"Not really."

"It isn't right, Sep."

"It could be. You just don't want it to be, do you? Well, I'll tell you what, Jenna _Banda_, you choose whether or not you want me or I'll make sure I am otherwise detained for a rather large period of the rest of your life."

"Sep! Don't call me that! You can't make me choose now… We're still kids…"

"I don't care. I've always loved you, but I guess you didn't love me, so I'm going to have to leave!"

"Sep! I need more time to think…"

"What's there to think about? I'm asking you about your whole life, it isn't that difficult."

"I've always thought of you as a brother, Sep…"

"Not good enough, I'm afraid."

Sep marched out of the room and left Jenna in tears. Then she tried to follow him. Unfortunately for Jenna his aim had improved somewhat over the last few weeks, the thunderflash hit her square on and knocked her off her feet. Only then did Septimus snap out of it.

Trevor Mason managed to arrive back at the Observatory shortly before Simon woke up, partly because Trevor had accidentally bewitched Simon to wake up at a convenient time for him.

Trevor was annoyed with Lucy Gringe, who seemed to have a habit of knowing everything that he didn't want her to know about. Her voice annoyed him too. His temper took considerably more stretching than Sep's though, which was lucky, because Simon would most definitely turn on him if he killed Lucy, even by accident.

Lucy seemed to be able to tell that Trevor had left last night, even though there were absolutely no clues (he'd made especially sure of this) of his departing or his returning. Trevor hexed Lucy so that she would forget, praying that Simon wouldn't notice. Fortunately, Simon wasn't the most observant person in the world.

Trevor tried to put off the invasion for as long as he could but it seemed that Simon Heap was pretty much set in his ways now. Trevor was going to have to try harder if he wanted to save the Castle from the wrath of Simon Heap.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Septimus Heap is not mine... Hmm... I'd be a much better writer if it was...**

**Author Note: Hey guys... I want to see your reactions to this chapter so as I can guage what happens next... Most of you already know what has happened, but if you don't, I hope you at least remember what happened last chapter... I'm bored of having just a few characters so I decided to make up some more, I hope you don't mind! First of which is in this chapter... Thanks to those who have reviewed...**

* * *

Chapter 19

Septimus couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd killed Jenna, the one person who mattered to him most. It was obvious she was dead, he couldn't Hear her heartbeat even faintly and there was no sign of breathing coming from her body. He tried magyk and physik to save her but neither worked, he even tried both together but to no avail. Only a miracle would bring her back now.

Septimus wept across her lifeless body and then moved it gently back into her room which he enchanted so that nobody would find out the hideous truth of what he'd done to the heir to the throne. Now there was no heir.

He knew he could never hide the body forever. He could blame it on Trevor. Trevor had already almost killed Nicko and he had been to see Jenna, but Septimus realised that the only way Jenna would ever live again was if Trevor saved her. Trevor would have to save her.

* * *

At the exact same time Trevor was sitting alone in the Observatory like he usually did when Simon went out with Lucy. He had a feeling something had gone wrong somewhere along the line but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was.

He got it into his head to disrupt Simon's plans for death and destruction by hexing both Simon and Lucy into spending more time together. It was a simple plan. The more time Simon spent with Lucy meant the less time he had to plot the murders of half the Castle.

Today Trevor was bored of being alone. Yesterday had been interesting, sneaking back to the Castle to speak to Boy 412, but it had also given him a taste for being in the company of people again and not just Simon's stupid Observatory complete with rats and the like. Trevor decided to go and make some friends in the Port, people didn't know who he was there so he would probably be safe, and anyway, who could hurt him? So he left the Observatory sometime around midday in search of some decent people.

Trevor Mason liked the Port, it wasn't as crowded as the Castle and the people didn't seem so on edge around him. The first place he went to was the pub. He paid for a beer with some money he'd stolen from Simon ages ago and convinced the barman that he was, in fact, old enough to drink it too. Most people found it hard not to believe Trevor Mason when he was persuading them of some untruth or other, it must have been some magykal side effect to being the seventh son.

The first person he spoke to was a girl not much older than himself, she was very pretty and seemed to be some kind of Northern Trader's daughter, she introduced herself as Hettie Icadden and she seemed nice enough so he hexed her into liking him. Most of his hexes were purely by accident at the moment, but once he'd learnt about this magyk then he would be much better at this.

"So… How long are you planning on staying in the Port, Hettie?" Trevor asked awkwardly.

Hettie had a very strong Northern accent. "I don't know… How long do you want me to stay?"

"Forever," Trevor whispered sheepishly, he'd never had much experience with girls.

"I'm sure I can arrange that, Trevor… How long are you in town?"

"As often as I want to be… I can be very… persuasive…"

* * *

Marcia Overstrand was confused. She'd just got news back from the Manuscriptorium about her search for a prophecy about Septimus. She'd checked the library in the Wizard Tower and had found nothing, so she had sent a request through with extreme urgency to Jillie Djinn personally. The results had said nothing, so why was Septimus so powerful? It didn't add up at all. Septimus shouldn't be this powerful. There were not two seventh sons… That _was _impossible.

* * *

Nicko Heap's first day in charge of the Dockyard went as well as could be expected. It was weird not having anyone telling him what to do ever. Rupert was going to be his senior apprentice but now he was on the lookout for another apprentice to help out while Rupert was away. He'd sent an ad to the Manuscriptorium for Beetle to put up somewhere. When Jillie Djinn retired the odds were on Beetle to take over so Nicko made sure that everything he did went through Beetle first, just in case…

Snorri Snorrelssen settled in well at the Dockyard too. Mainly she just enjoyed spending more time with Nicko, but she was sure she just prefered the atmosphere here from back home. Her mother had given her a tough time for being away so long and now she was just ready to leave that part of her life behind her and look into her future which she hoped would be with Nicko... I seemed for now that all she could do was hope.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Angie Sage and therefore I don't own this**

**Author Note: This chapter is slightly weird. It doesn't feature many characters and I did most of the last bit from memory, so it's probably all wrong (you'll see what I mean when you read it)... I'm very sorry if it is all wrong, I read Magyk when I was about 10, so it's a long time ago (not that long, but hey, it was almost 5 years ago)... I hope you don't mind. I'm dedicating this chapter to xCRYFORTHEGRAVE who I 'never fail to disappoint' (just a typo, but I found it funny) I hope you don't mind my slapstick dedication (!) Oh, and thank you all for helping me reach forty reviews! ~ARTY~**

* * *

Chapter 20

Hettie Icadden woke up with a blazing headache. It felt like there was a fire in her brain and it wouldn't go out, it made her feel nauseous and dizzy. When she sat up she had no idea where she was, she wasn't anywhere that she remembered, it was cold and dark and trying to distinguish things made her head hurt even more than before.

Suddenly a light filled the room blindingly. It was Trevor Mason looking very sorry and fed up with himself near one cold grey stone wall. Trevor flicked a rock into the wall using magyk but he did nothing else.

"Where are we?" asked Hettie with an agonised undercurrent in her voice.

"A cave. I'm sorry I had to bring you here, Hettie, life can never be the same now you're stuck with me…"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know. Everything that happens to me is awful! I'm lucky I saved you…"

"From what, Trevor?"

"Death," said Trevor gravely, turning away from her in shame. "You hit your head. I'm so sorry."

"Why would I be dead?"

"You wouldn't, without me. This magyk is too powerful for me; I want to be normal again. Now I'm a murderer."

"Who did you kill?"

"Some witches. I can't stop this, it's too much… Half the Port has been destroyed and all I could do was run away… I can't go back to Simon Heap, I'm a fugitive now. I will let you go if you want."

Hettie considered this offer. "I take it you hexed me then…"

"Not intentionally… I don't want anybody to get hurt, honest. I don't want to kill people, not even Septimus bloody Heap. I have nowhere to turn to. I saved you today because I fell in love with you, but you didn't fall in love with me, I must have hexed you, so I _will_ let you go, I promise I'm strong enough to do that."

"I do like you, Trevor. I will stay with you, if you promise not to hurt anyone else. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll do anything… Are you sure you _want_ to stay with me and I haven't just hexed you again?"

"I'm sure. I wouldn't have this terrible headache if you'd hexed me…"

"Do you want some help with that?"

"Can you manage it without killing me by accident?"

"I could never accidentally kill you, Hettie; I have enough control to manage that."

"I hope you do, Trevor, I do not wish to die."

"I know. I don't want you to die either…"

* * *

Jenna Heap was in a strange place. She'd never been here before and how she'd gotten here remained a mystery. The grass was slightly _too_ green and the sky was _too_ blue and it scared her slightly. Everything was a bit over the top here.

She wasn't alone in this peculiar place, there were many other people here too but they didn't seem to want to acknowledge her. She tried to remember where she'd been before she'd arrived here but could only think about her fight with Septimus.

What had happened? He'd shouted at her, that was for sure, and then he'd stormed away angrily, after that it grew slightly hazy. Jenna remembered trying to follow him but then her memory stopped, that was the ultimate and definite end of everything.

Then Jenna realised, _Septimus had killed her_.

She didn't understand how her brother could do such a thing and leave the Castle without its next Queen. She _couldn't_ die, the Castle _needed_ her.

She looked around for a way out of this dreadful place, the closer she looked the more she realised that the previously invisible walls around this field were shrinking inwards. Jenna tried to scream but she could hear nothing escaping her lips, the other people didn't react, the walls didn't even affect them, they just passed straight through.

Then Jenna herself was gone. Whizzing through the stratosphere in a million different pieces out of this awful field and back towards the Castle. The pieces of her flew into the Palace where she had been born and then into the Forest where she had first been found by Silas Heap then through the streets of the Castle to the Ramblings where she had grown up, to the Marram Marshes where she had met Septimus, out to the Observatory where she had been taken captive by her brother Simon, then back into the Palace in which she had spent her time in the Past, on the journey towards the House of Foryx, the place where all times do meet, and then finally back to the Palace where they reassembled themselves into her elegant figure and her ghost sprang back into existence.

She tried to move but she couldn't. A ghost has to remain in the place that they died for a year and a day before they have free reign of the places they visited as living souls. Jenna had literally seen her entire life flash before her during her transition to ghosthood.

"Help!" she shouted in an attempt to be heard by somebody, anybody.

Her cries were heard by the ghost of Alther Mella not far away and, had he been alive, he probably would have died when he saw her ghostly form before him.

"Princess Jenna!"

"Oh, Alther, this is dreadful!" Jenna cried to him.

"H-How did this happen?" asked a very taken aback Alther Mella. "How have you come to die so suddenly?"

The ghost of Jenna sobbed. "I-I think… I think Septimus killed me…"

"SEPTIMUS HEAP?"

"The very same… I can't die… Who will be Queen?"

"I must find Marcia… Stay put Jenna."

Alther's last comment was perhaps unnecessary, Jenna couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. He glided quickly towards the Wizard Tower and up to the very top where Marcia Overstrand lived. After psyching himself up, Alther realised that the quickest thing to do would be to Pass Through Marcia's door, it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

Marcia Overstrand was surprised to see the ghost of her former tutor appearing so suddenly in her room and looking so agitated. Alther had been a very calm and collected man and even more so in death.

"Alther? What's wrong?"

"It's Princess Jenna; I've just seen her ghost in the Palace…"

"What?!" shouted Marcia. "Take me to her right away."

Alther Mella showed her to the spot where he had first seen Jenna's ghost. Obviously Jenna was still there, sobbing softly into her ghostly dress.

Marcia Overstrand was astounded. "Princess… When did this happen?"

"I don't know how long it's been… I was killed with a thunderflash…"

"Who did this?" Marcia demanded. "Trevor Mason?"

"No," wept Jenna. "That's the worst part of all… I was killed by Septimus Heap."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Septimus Heap does not belong to me... Several other characters do, only not here and not now, but they will, they will**

**Author Note: This chapter is a feat of nature! I managed to write most of it without any speech, yay, go me! That does not happen very often... Also, it is a decent length and I may well have finally reached my quota of 21000 words in 21 chapters... Or slightly over... I shall apologise to all the Jenna fans in this world for killing her, but do not give up, there is hope ahead! Everyone picked up on my two seventh sons bit a couple of chapters ago... That wasn't supposed to be important but I explained it as people happened to bring it up... The answers are here in this very chapter. I guess I kind of have to dedicate this chapter to Rollieo 122 because she gave me a line and I put it in (even though I told her I wouldn't dedicate it to her and she only got as far as chapter 4)... Oh well... Thanks to my reviewers and readers... Keep on rolling!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Truth to be said, ExtraOrdinary Wizard Marcia Overstrand was in a state of shock, she didn't want to believe that her own apprentice would kill the princess, his own sister, it made her feel ill at the very thought. But the proof was overwhelming, for here was the spot that she had found Jenna's ghost, clear as day for all to see, and Jenna swore that it hadn't been Trevor Mason who had killed her. Marcia wanted to blame it on Trevor, Septimus was a good apprentice and had never shown violence like this before, Trevor, on the other hand, had almost killed Nicko Heap about a week earlier, _he_ was more than capable of murder. To back up this assumption Marcia had made news came in that the Port had been destroyed and that could only have been Trevor. There were only two people powerful enough to destroy an entire town in one go and Septimus was accounted for at the time, supposedly killing Jenna. Of course that meant that Trevor could not have physically had time to kill Jenna, because he was too far away. Whatever way Marcia looked at it, Septimus either murdered his sister or destroyed the Port, there was simply no escaping from them both.

Marcia had swept the Castle for Jenna's body but she couldn't find it anywhere, the murderer, she shuddered to even think of Septimus like that, had obviously hidden the body somewhere by magyk. What disappointed her most was the fact that she couldn't find Septimus Heap _or_ Trevor Mason, they had both just vanished. The fact of the matter was that they were both somehow the seventh son and both somehow more powerful than they ought to have been.

Trevor was biologically the seventh son, which was blatant; he was more powerful than Septimus too. He was Silas Heap's seventh born son and there was no way of escaping that, however many loopholes you looked for. And Marcia _did_ look for loopholes; she spent hours looking for loopholes but couldn't link any of them to Trevor, only to Septimus.

Septimus was the seventh son somehow too. The seventh son of Silas _and_ Sarah Heap, there was no prophecy about Sarah's seventh son but it seemed that it must have applied to Septimus in some way. The seventh born son during Silas Heap's wedlock, that was what Septimus was.

Marcia spoke to Silas Heap, a task that she found quite unpleasant, she didn't like the man on a good day and today was most definitely not a good day, about Trevor and Septimus. Silas didn't want to believe that they were _both_ seventh sons, but they obviously were. Silas didn't want to believe that _both_ of his seventh sons were murderers, but they obviously were. Also _both_ of his seventh sons seemed to have disappeared at around the same time and showed no signs of returning for a very long while. It was all very depressing for the Heap family, losing a daughter and a son on the same day, one to death and the other to fear, it was very hard to hold any hope at the moment.

Marcia Overstrand was determined to find both of these seventh sons if it was the last thing she would ever do, she elected one of the Ordinary Wizards to be in charge while she was away and set off on her perilous journey alone with nothing save a few charms to aid her in her strife. Marcia wasn't coming back without _both_ of them.

* * *

Septimus Heap did a Seek spell on Trevor Mason. He too was searching for his illegitimate brother but for a different reason to Marcia, he intended for Trevor to save Jenna even if he had to drag Trevor back with force. Septimus figured out that people in the Castle would probably have realised that Jenna was dead by now so he knew that he couldn't go back and he, unlike Trevor, was _not_ welcome in the Observatory, Simon was still bitter that Septimus got the Apprenticeship instead of him. The Seek led him to a cave that was blocked off by a large rock, he could Hear two heartbeats inside and was certain that he had come to the right place, however he didn't really want to burst inside and cause Trevor to do some nasty spell on him by accident, subtlety was called for.

Septimus phased through the rock under the cover of an Unseen. He recognised Trevor but he didn't know the girl that was with him, Trevor had obviously found himself a girlfriend somewhere along to line. Septimus hadn't heard the news of the disaster at the Port yet and so he was prepared to offer Trevor a shaky kind of peace treaty between them, they would have to work together.

Trevor Mason knew that someone was there too, he quickly muttered a spell that destroyed Septimus' Unseen, he was quite surprised to see Septimus there in his cave in the middle of nowhere. Septimus was the last person that Trevor wanted to see today.

"What are you doing here, Septimus?" he demanded.

Septimus, who was still in shock from having his Unseen obliterated, spoke a little too quickly. "I need you to come back the Castle and help me save Jenna because I killed her by accident and now I need you to bring her back to life or else everything is terrible and now I'm a murderer and I really, really, really need your help, Trevor…"

"What? I didn't catch a word of that…"

"I killed Jenna by accident and I need you to save her, Trevor," said Septimus, obviously ashamed.

Trevor tried very hard not to laugh. "You killed the Princess? What a joke…" **(AN: Rollieo122's line(!))**

"It's not funny!" shouted Septimus defensively. "I love Jenna! I didn't mean to kill her at all… You're the only person who can save her and all you can do is sit here and laugh at me. You're a bloody bastard, Trevor Mason, this isn't about saving my neck, this is about saving Jenna's _life_…"

"Septimus, you killed her. I can't save her. I can't go back to the Castle, I can't go anywhere! I'm a fugitive just as much as you are now and not because I killed Nicko!"

"You didn't kill Nicko."

Trevor suddenly felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "I didn't kill Nicko? Oh good Lord… I thought… He really isn't dead?"

"No, he never died. _I_ saved him… Come on, I cleaned up your mistake, now you have to repay me, save Jenna…"

"Why can't _you_ save Jenna? If you managed to save Nicko…"

"Nicko was never dead. I can't bring people back to life. I think the only person who could do that is the seventh son of the seventh son and that's you, Trevor. Who is this, by the way?" said Septimus, gesturing towards Hettie.

"Oh, this? This is Hettie Icadden, she's a Northern Trader and now a fugitive with me, I'm very lucky that she's still alive. I saved her."

"_What did you do_?"

"Destroyed half the Port… I didn't mean to. Some witch insulted me and I kind of, well… exploded, literally… Loads of people died and I feel terrible… I don't like killing people. It was terrible when I thought I'd killed Nicko, that's why I went to Simon, I thought he'd understand but he didn't, he just wanted to get at you. I'm fed up of being used."

"I'm not using you. I'm here begging you to come back and save the Princess of the Castle who happens to be my adoptive sister and whom I love and who I accidentally managed to kill. You know what it's like to kill people by accident, I know how you feel. We should put our differences aside. We'd make a good team, if we learnt not to hate each other… Why do you even hate me?"

"You beat me at everything. You learnt things quicker, you got better postings, and you just… ticked me off. I was there before you, two years before you, and then you left two years before me! I was there four years longer than you were! Four extra years in Hell!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I hated you because you made my life an absolute misery and therefore now you are a much better Wizard than me you have no reason to hate me any more. Think you can deal with that?"

"I guess so, Septimus Heap. Truce?" said Trevor jokingly, sticking out his hand.

Septimus grabbed his hand and shook it violently. "Absolute truce."

"Marcia Overstrand is trying to Seek you right now. Want me to block it?"

"See what I mean… I never knew that. Please block it, I don't really want to be dragged back to face the rest of the Castle's fury just yet…"

"Yeah, I know that feeling… You know I never thought I'd end up working with you, Septimus, before I destroyed the Port I was staying with Simon and you know what _he_ thinks of you. When actually _are_ we going to go back? I can't try to save Jenna from here."

"There's no real rush. The quicker we are the less people will know, but the death of the heir to the throne is a bit of a big thing, so it will go round the Castle much faster than most other gossip. Mum and dad will never speak to me again… Not to mention Nicko, or Beetle. Beetle loves Jenna as much as I do, he'll never forgive me."

"He will if we save her. We'll go back in two days time. Marcia Overstrand will have swept past the Port by then, she'll probably go to the Marram Marshes, is there a reason you would go there?"

"Yes. Aunt Zelda lives there, people go to her when they need someone to talk to and I most definitely have a lot of talking to do…"

"I get it. Hettie, do you mind if Septimus stays with us?"

Hettie nodded loyally and Trevor grinned at her. She smiled back warmly. Septimus felt kind of intrusive into their relationship but the fact of the matter was that he had absolutely nowhere else to go and no-one else to turn to. It was intrude or be hated by every living creature in sight. Killing the Princess was inexcusable; he was never going to be forgiven by the townsfolk.

* * *

Marcia Overstrand was frustrated, her Seek had come up blank, she was sure she'd felt something nearby earlier. If Septimus and Trevor were together, which was highly improbable as they hated each other with an extreme passion, then she was probably not going to find them by magyk. They were a greater threat to existence if they were together than if they were apart, they held most of the power in the world in their young inexperienced hands and together they could do the impossible, even raise the dead…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Why am I doing a disclaimed again? We established this like 10 chapters ago, people...**

**Author Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was the weekend again... I must get Word on my computer at home... Thank you so much for your support last chapter, 5 reviews is a record! Especially from Rollieo 122 who still hasn't read past chapter 4 yet... Divine obligation set in for you... (Don't worry if you don't understand, I'm completely bonkers today)... There is NO speech in this chapter, I can't believe I actually managed this... It's probably really boring, tell me what you think about it...**

* * *

Chapter 22

Septimus Heap found it odd living with Trevor Mason once again, he'd taken the past two years to get over the Young Army and now he was stuck with his dorm boss as a fugitive from a murder he didn't mean to commit.

Trevor found it weird too, but he found solace in his time that he spent with Hettie Icadden, his new girlfriend. Hettie wasn't scared about living with two murderers, she didn't even seem to care, but Trevor was sure that something he would do would eventually upset her and she would leave, so he was careful in what he did and said around her.

The first day that they spent together involved Septimus trying to teach Trevor how to control his magyk and his temper, the latter was a lot harder for Septimus because he himself wasn't very good at it. Trevor was a fast learner when it came to magyk and Septimus managed two years worth of training in a single afternoon. Trevor also taught Septimus how to feel magyk in the air, just as he had felt Marcia's Seek; Septimus was confused by this because he had used a Seek to find Trevor in the first place, why hadn't Trevor blocked that?

The truth was a lot simpler than Septimus took it to be, Trevor had not felt his Seek at all, but both of them seemed to skip some part of the conclusion to a very simple answer. Trevor decided Septimus had found them by luck and Septimus decided that Trevor had simply chosen not to block his spell. Both of these explanations were completely stupid. _Hettie_ figured out the truth.

* * *

Jenna Heap was finally beginning to get used to being a ghost, Alther Mella came to visit her regularly with Alice and she was sure that her mother was somewhere nearby for some of it. Jenna was annoyed that her mother never showed herself to Jenna, had Jenna the ability to move then she would surely have hunted her mother down and spoken about all the things she'd missed out on in life. She was pretty sure that eventually she and her mother would catch up on the twelve years they'd missed being together; after all, they had almost an eternity to be together now.

Jenna had a lot of visitors who didn't want to believe that she was really dead. Her mother and father seemed to forget their differences when they got it into their heads to see Jenna; Sarah Heap had even decided not to leave Silas. The Beetle family came to visit her regularly, in fact Beetle himself hardly ever left, even volunteering to sleep on the floor so that she wouldn't have to be alone at all but of course Mrs Beetle forbade it. Jenna was starting to realise just how much some of these people cared about her.

What annoyed her most was the fact that she never received a visit from Marcia Overstrand or, for that matter, her own brother, Nicko Heap. Marcia didn't really matter that much to Jenna, she could have been off doing something that went with her position of ExtraOrdinary Wizard, like finding a new Queen or searching for the Princess' killer, but she felt terrible that Nicko didn't even try to visit her at any point, Nicko may have had a job to cope with, but surely he could have made time to see his dead sister…

* * *

Nicko did have a reason for not going to see Jenna, he and Snorri Snorrelssen had gone in search of Septimus too. Snorri didn't really want to go, her opinion of Septimus had been low enough before he became a killer, but she didn't want Nicko to be alone with a potential psychopath. Nicko was sure that Septimus wasn't a 'raving psychopath' as Snorri had put it, but he was glad of her company, he was certain that if anyone could find Septimus then it would be someone who was not magykal and also someone who knew Septimus well enough to know where he would go when he didn't want to be found.

First of all Nicko enrolled his brothers to help him search the Forest. Nicko wasn't going to the Forest, but he was confident that that was a place that Septimus might run to. Nicko was headed out to the Badlands, that had been where Simon had run off to and evidently where Trevor Mason had gone too, considering to news about the Port disaster. Nicko was praying that Septimus hadn't made it as far as the Port before Trevor had destroyed it, even if Septimus was a 'raving psychopath' he was still his brother and he stilled cared about his fate.

Nicko felt bad about not visiting Jenna, he desperately wanted to but he felt that protecting the living from themselves was far more important than tending to and mourning those that had already died.

* * *

Marcia Overstrand was in a terribly foul mood, an entire day of searching had turned up nothing about the two missing seventh sons or indeed the girl that had disappeared from the Port at around the same time. Her family were positive that her body had not been among those found in the wreckage and believed that she had been abducted by the 'freak' that had demolished the Port. Marcia knew better, she herself had tried to follow someone before, in situations like those it was sometimes better to follow your heart rather than your brain. It was obvious that this girl had a similar mentality to that of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and she also provided Marcia a window in which to find her two lost boys.

She was going to Seek Hettie Icadden.

* * *

Marcellus Pye, as intent to help as ever, was busily helping out the Wizard who had been placed in the temporary charge of the Castle by the departing ExtraOrdinary, he was also trying to find the dead Princess' body so that it could be released for a proper ceremony. This new Wizard was inept and _not_ ExtraOrdinary material at all. Marcellus was a better Wizard than him.

By now Marcellus was sure that he had been through every room in the Palace in search of the body and had yet to discover it, perhaps some bizarre spell had been placed on Jenna's remains so that they were invisible to the naked eye, there was nobody left that Marcellus could turn to to remove this incantation. Despite this, Marcellus was not about to give up in his search and scanned the Palace repeatedly with help from any ghosts that chose to Appear to him and anybody willing to let themselves be roped in by the last Alchemist. They _were_ going to find this body, if it was the last thing they ever did...


	23. Chapter 23

**Author Note: I've given up disclaimers... Unfortunately this chapter is one long conversation, but apparantly unavoidable in the scheme of things. I wonder if anyone will spot the bit which says exactly what _I_ think of Marcia Overstrand, one of the characters says it to a tee! It'd be quite funny to see who notices it first! This chapter has a couple of characters going hysterical too... I like hysterical characters, they're more fun to write about... Hopefully next chapter should involve less speech. Keep on rolling people!**

* * *

Chapter 23

The day the game was up. The day that they were found. That day came sooner than expected. Marcia Overstrand found them, found them all, Trevor, Septimus and Hettie, in a cave in the Badlands just as they were preparing to go back to the Castle. It wasn't long either before Nicko Heap found them with Snorri Snorrelssen in tow. They didn't even realise that they were being followed until Trevor _felt_ Marcia's presence nearby. It was unmistakably Marcia, there was not that much magyk radiating from anybody except Trevor and Septimus, it was then that Marcia divulged herself to them officially.

Trevor was prepared for a fight and Septimus didn't really want to be captured, but he wouldn't let Trevor kill Marcia and Nicko, he still cared for them even if they did not care for him any more. Snorri was a different matter. Deep down Trevor didn't really want to kill anyone in front of Hettie either, so he did nothing to prevent Marcia capturing them.

Marcia was angry. She'd spent two whole days looking for these troublesome boys and now she found them in the place that she had started her search originally. Nicko only found them because she did.

"Marcia, I'm sorry about what I did to Jenna," said Septimus almost emotionlessly. "We were going to go back and try to save her but I'm afraid as you've apprehended us now there is nothing we can do…"

Marcia looked surprised at these words. It was not the words that had shocked her, it was the fact that Septimus had changed so much and was being so brutally honest with her.

"Septimus… Why did you kill her?"

Trevor clenched his fists as Marcia spoke, as if trying to prevent himself from attacking her by accident. Marcia noticed and was instantly aware that one false move would leave her dead.

"I didn't mean to. I was angry. I snapped."

"You _snapped_? Septimus, how could you be so heartless?"

"_I'm_ heartless? We are going back to save her… or at least to try. _You_, Madam Overstrand, are preventing us from doing so and therefore preventing us from resurrecting the Princess…"

"Septimus don't call me that! Why have you changed so much?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. I'm a fugitive… If you must arrest us, you must let Hettie go free; she did nothing besides be in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

Trevor stared at him in amazement, he hadn't seen this side of Septimus before, he knew he would have done the same thing…

"Hettie, your family wants you back," said Marcia calmly.

Hettie clung to Trevor, a wild look in her eyes; she had no intention of going back to her family if Trevor was going to prison. Her actions said it all to Marcia, there was no need to explain. Marcia thought back to the time that she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, she understood what Hettie was doing but she also knew that it was unbelievably stupid.

"Hettie, you cannot stay with these two, they are destined for a prison cell somewhere…"

"I will go too," she said, her accent thicker than ever. "I will not go without Trevor. You," she added, turning to Snorri. "Must understand what I am doing."

Snorri stared into Hettie's eyes and then at Nicko, the love of her life who was still holding her hand in his. She understood. She would have done the same for Nicko.

Trevor Mason, however, was not so understanding, he did not wish for Hettie to spend a lifetime in prison just for him. If he was to do his time in prison then he would take it with pride, but he could not do that to Hettie, he cared about her too much.

He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Hettie," he whispered into her ear. "I can't condemn you to this. I love you too much, and as much as I hate to agree with Marcia Overstrand, she is right, you can't stay with us… I want you to go with her and go home."

Hettie pulled away violently. "NO!" she screamed. "I will not leave you! If I must commit a crime then I must! I can murder people, I can do that, it is not hard… I can stab them or shoot them or blow them up, it is not hard! I will do it!"

"HETTIE!" Trevor shouted urgently. "It won't be forever, will it Marcia?"

"Not if you're good," Marcia replied with a patronising edge to her voice. "We must go back to the Castle now. You two may be able to save Jenna together, but not separately. Nobody has found the body yet though, where is it Septimus?"

Septimus stared at the floor sadly, a tear starting in each emerald eye. "In her room. I was going to come back with Trevor and then he could save her… I love Jenna… I thought the seventh son would be able to do it… Everyone hates me now, I was so stupid… I'm so ashamed…"

"No, Trevor won't be able to… Raising the dead is a physical impossibility for everyone except the seventh _sons_…"

"What?!" Septimus and Trevor blurted out almost simultaneously.

"There can only be one seventh son!" said Septimus.

"That's exactly what I thought, until I thought about it laterally…" Marcia started to explain.

"I knew," said Hettie quietly, keeping her distance from everyone.

Only Trevor seemed to hear her. "You knew?" he asked her, trying to approach her. "How did you know?"

Hettie backed away from him. "Septimus used a Seek to find you and you never blocked it. You didn't _feel_ it at all. Then you felt Marcia's Seek and you blocked it. So there must have been a certain power in Septimus' Seek that meant that you could not feel it, which means that you are both _too_ powerful and therefore you must both possess similar gifts… Did you not see it?"

"Of course!" said Nicko, speaking for the first time. "That's why Sep was the only one who could save me! That's why!"

Trevor felt hurt. "Hettie, please don't back away like that… I love you, truly I do, but I don't want you to rot in jail with me. Can't you see this is the only way?"

"A bargain," Septimus suggested. "We save Jenna together, me and Trevor, and we don't get sent to prison… Together we can… rebuild the Port, bring back those foul witches… Then there will have been no crime… Then there is no reason to send us to jail…"

Marcia Overstrand considered this. "Someone has to go to jail, Septimus, the whole Castle knows that Jenna died and if someone is not punished then there will be questions asked about…"

"About _your_ ability to rule, right? This is all about you! Trevor and me can do you job just as well as you can, is that what you're afraid of?"

Marcia heard the anger level rising to Septimus' voice and knew that he was more than likely to snap soon, more than likely to snap on her… She could probably stand a thunderflash, but Septimus and Trevor being in one place was slightly more than she banked on being able to survive.

"Marcia Overstrand, you are just so self-centred! Why did I always take orders from you? You aren't going to change. I need to quit this Apprenticeship just like I planned to, oh but wait; you have to completely shame your ex-apprentice by sending him to jail so that people don't have to know what _you_ are like! You're just so… so… Damnit! C'mon Trevor, we can get out of here…"

"Sep, calm down," said Nicko firmly. "Someone has to go to prison… I'll go to prison! Stay in your bloody Apprenticeship. Go catch Simon or Merrin Meredith, send them to prison! There are so many ways round this… You being this way is exactly what killed Jenna, you know that."

Septimus was about to do something else that he would always regret when a thunderflash caught him on the legs and sent him flying backwards. Trevor Mason was standing over him in a flash.

"We agreed no more killing, Septimus. I can control myself, now you have to control yourself."

Soon the others arrived, even Hettie, slightly scared, was lingering near the back of the group. Trevor helped Septimus up carefully.

"On the subject of Simon Heap, our _fine_ brother, are you aware that, by locking us up, you are imprisoning the only people that can possibly save the Castle from total annihilation? Simon will still attack. We can save Jenna and we can save the Port and we can save the Castle, but we can't do that from a prison cell. So here is _my_ proposal, Septimus and I save the Princess and rebuild the Port, saving those idiotic witches in the process… Then we help prevent Simon Heap from demolishing the Castle, catching him and putting an end to his darke reign, therefore you have your perfect candidate for a prison cell. Eventually we can go after whatever his name is… Merrin Meredith… prisoner number two. Then we are free to live our lives. Septimus continues in his Apprenticeship, eventually taking over from you in a few years time and I am accepted back into the Castle, hopefully with the fine Hettie Icadden as my bride, and we all live happily ever after. How does that sound to you?"

It was Hettie who spoke first. "Is that your proposal, Trevor Mason? A marriage proposal that is?"

"Indeed it is," he replied sheepishly, his cheeks shot with crimson. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, you stupid boy! I like this proposal. I like _both_ of his proposals…"

Hettie ran back to him and he scooped her up in his arms once again, kissing her gently on the lips. "I always said I loved you, Hettie…" he whispered into her blonde hair.

Marcia was still thinking through Trevor's idea, trying desperately to find a flaw, even though he had just saved her life from Septimus, she still didn't trust a word that Trevor said.

"I like this plan," said Nicko. "Simon is an imbecile and needs to do some time. Lucy Gringe can go back to her family for a while. Surely that would solve all of our problems…"

"_Indeed it would_," said Marcia sceptically. "_If_ it goes as planned then you can have your happy ending, Trevor Mason, but if not… I'm afraid you already know the consequences…"

"I understand. Are you with me Septimus?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No," Trevor laughed. "Not really."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author Note: Well done everybody who guessed correctly where that bit was last chapter... It was a bit obvious, wasn't it? This is another non-speaking chapter. I don't realy like this chapter myself, but I guess it just explains a few things. A lot of the characters get emotional at the end... Don't worry if you hate this chapter, I'll completely understand... Fair winds and calm seas to all of you! (I don't know where that just came from ;D)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Simon Heap had been annoyed that he had lost his best shot at taking over the Castle, he didn't know where Trevor Mason had gone but he was sure that some day he would find out. Probably too scared just like pathetic Merrin Meredith. Simon vowed that if Trevor had betrayed him to Marcia Overstrand then he would most definitely put an end to him, nobody was going to betray Simon Heap and get away with it, Simon was even planning on hunting Merrin Meredith down and killing him one day, but right now he was preoccupied with the demise of his pathetic brother Septimus and the rest of his merry imbeciles.

Simon had a plan to take over the Castle without Trevor, he could do that, he could take out Marcia and then he would fight Septimus. Septimus wouldn't hurt a fly, so he was no danger to Simon's life, and now that he wasn't the seventh son that kind of evened the odds a little bit between the two brothers. Simon was a powerful darke necromancer and Septimus was just a well-trained Wizard, it was going to be all too easy…

Simon Heap had a short wedding service held for himself and his girlfriend Lucy Gringe just before he left for the Castle, she was certain that she was pregnant and even Simon wanted to make sure that his child had a happy family to grow up in. Simon was going to leave Lucy in capable hands while he was away, to make sure she stayed safe, Simon cared about Lucy more than anything in the whole world and couldn't bare to think of her being alone with nobody but the baby growing inside of her for company. He took Lucy to his Aunt Zelda.

Aunt Zelda was surprised as anyone to see her newlywed nephew Simon turn up on the doorstep with his pregnant wife and instructions to keep her safe at all costs. Simon threatened to kill her if _anything_ happened to Lucy, even if she just got a paper cut or grazed a knee and most especially if Aunt Zelda turned her in to the cocky ExtraOrdinary Marcia Overstrand. Aunt Zelda had no choice but to accept.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Castle the band of fugitives on the Castle's _Most Wanted _list had returned escorted by the ExtraOrdinary Wizard and the Dockyard owner. They weren't top of the _Most Wanted_ list, but they were second and third after Simon Heap, they even beat Merrin Meredith who was definitely not a mass murderer or the killer of the one and only heir to the throne.

Marcia didn't make a big thing about their return, she even shrouded them all in an Unseen so that they could not cause a riot and threaten Jenna's only chance of survival. For Trevor Mason it felt peculiar being back in the Castle, he hadn't been here properly since he'd almost killed Nicko and now he was walking back through the dark streets under cover of night and magyk with his betrothed and his illegitimate brothers Septimus and Nicko. He'd always hated Septimus before now and that was what he found strangest of all, being accepted by the youngest Heap boy so quickly after their ten years of misery spent together.

Hettie Icadden had never been to the Castle before, she would much rather have made her first visit here under more pleasant circumstances but she knew that if they failed their task tonight then this would be her _only_ chance to visit the Castle at all. She clung tightly to Trevor's arm as they scurried through the otherwise deserted streets of the usually crowded city.

When they reached the Palace Septimus refused to go in, he hadn't been here since he'd killed Jenna and this place held strong memories for him. Unfortunately there was no other choice for him so he was required to face his demons once again.

Marcellus Pye met Marcia, Nicko and Snorri at the doors, he couldn't immediately see Trevor, Septimus and Hettie and so assumed that Marcia had returned empty-handed for her journey. Apparently this was the day that he learned never to doubt Marcia Overstrand ever again. Once they were inside Marcia removed the Unseen from the three fugitives and almost made poor Marcellus have a heart attack. He had not been expecting them to be here in this capacity.

Marcellus was annoyed that he had still not managed to find the body of the late Princess within the Palace walls and even more annoyed when Septimus went straight to the place where he had begun his search and uncovered the body effortlessly. Marcellus was trying to forget that Septimus, once his most trusted apprentice, was the murderer of the Princess.

Septimus couldn't think straight when he saw her body again; he collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears cursing himself for being such an arrogant boy. Trevor was the only person who comforted him in a bizarre twist of fate, but then again, Trevor was the only other murderer in the room and probably in the entire Castle excluding the dungeons. Septimus didn't want to pull himself together, he just wanted to run again but Trevor stopped him doing anything of the sort with a simple hex. At least Trevor was determined to see this operation through.

Nicko carried Jenna's limp form back to the place where she had died, seeing her ghost for the very first time. Jenna's ghost wept and Alther Mella had to console her so that she was not Passed Through by any of the living souls present. Septimus couldn't cope with seeing her ghost either, it made him worse and even Nicko had to fight back a tear when confronted with Jenna's ghostly form. Marcia forced herself to lead Snorri and Hettie away so that they would not be a distraction to anybody who was going to aid this endeavour and Alther Mella sent Alice away so that she would not have to bear any kind of witness to this.

Trevor was the only person still coping with the scene before him, it could have been his mentality as a 'mass murderer' or it could have been the fact that he had never really known the Princess in life, even if she was apparently his adoptive sister, but nobody really knew why Trevor found death such an easy thing to deal with. He hadn't seen much death in his life, a couple of boys had died when he'd been in the Young Army but he had just envied their quick escape, he'd found out about his mother's untimely end but it hadn't affected him because he'd simply never met the woman, he'd killed people himself, that was what he found hardest to deal with, but he managed to get over it eventually and now, faced with the dead body of the Princess, he was almost emotionless.

Marcia Overstrand and Marcellus Pye had each seen their fair share of death. Marcia had seen the Queen and her tutor Alther Mella shot in front of her and Marcellus had been alive for so long that deaths in his life were simply unavoidable, but _this_ death affected them both more dramatically than they would have liked. Marcia would never cry in public, she was too proud, but now she was fighting tears. They were both upset because Septimus had been both of their apprentices at some stage in the past or in the present, they had never thought him capable of such a hideous crime.

Nicko and Septimus both loved Jenna, Nicko as a sister and Septimus more intimately, they both showed more emotion at seeing her body than anyone else. Septimus was also stuck down with an intense feeling of guilt in knowing that he had ended her life. It would never be the same again.

In situations like these, it was up to Trevor to take charge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author Note: I'm praying that nobody notices my slight plagerism, if they do, I hope I'm not sued... This chapter is WEIRD, OK... Weird as Hell. It also sees the return of an old friend... Have fun reading people...**

* * *

Chapter 25

Trevor Mason was not completely sure what he was supposed to do, he was not an Alchemist and he had no intention of ever becoming one. He asked Marcellus Pye to dictate to him what to do, Marcellus promised to try his best but even he had never attempted to raise the dead before. It was a physical impossibility. Until now.

It took Septimus a while to compose himself enough to be able to sustain any kind of magyk. Eventually he managed it and soon the corridor was bathed in an odd coloured light, Marcia, as the witness, would have sworn that the room contained every colour in the spectrum at once, but then other things started happening. Trevor virtually stitched Jenna's ghost back onto her body with magyk and the room went white and then black and then there was nothingness for a second followed by bright flashes of multicoloured light. When Marcia regained her vision Trevor, Septimus and Jenna had vanished.

*********

Hettie Icadden went frantic when she heard that Trevor had disappeared. She accused Marcia of killing him and attempted to kill her with a knife that she had pick-pocketed off of Nicko. She stabbed Marcia in the stomach before she was restrained by Nicko and Marcellus.

* * *

Trevor, Septimus and Jenna had not actually disappeared; they were still in that same corridor and still in the same time. They didn't know it and neither did the others. They were in a very dark room. Jenna was alive again but she had a dreadful headache and her limbs ached from where her body had gone into rigor mortis and come out again.

"Where the Hell is this?" asked Septimus agitatedly. "What did we do this time?"

"Nothing. Jesus Christ, what about Hettie? We have to get back…"

_YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE HERE YET_ sounded a strange voice somewhere nearby. Septimus and Trevor adopted defensive positions back to back in front of Jenna.

"When can we leave?" asked Trevor angrily.

_YOU CANNOT RAISE THE DEAD. THERE MUST BE A DEATH TO RESTORE THE BALANCE._

"What balance?"

_FOR A LIFE TO RETURN THEN A LIFE MUST END, THOSE ARE THE RULES_

"Says who?"

_EVERYTHING. THESE LAWS ARE MORE SET THAN STONE_

"We aren't about to condemn anybody else. Where the Hell is this?"

_STILL IN THE PALACE OF THE CASTLE. YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE UNTIL SOMEONE DIES IN HER PLACE. THIS IS THE KINGDOM OF DEATH; NOBODY LEAVES HERE WITHOUT PAYING THEIR TOLL…_

"There must be hundreds of people dying right now! Why can't they count…? I've lost my fair share of people already… My mother is dead!"

_YOU DID NOT KNOW YOUR MOTHER, TREVOR MASON_

"How the Hell do you know who I am?" Trevor demanded angrily.

Jenna sunk to her knees behind them, her head bowed. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

"No it isn't!" said Septimus urgently. "Have you got this, Trevor?"

Trevor nodded and Septimus moved towards Jenna cautiously, it felt so strange seeing her breathe again. "It isn't your fault, Jen, it's more my fault than anyone else's. I'm so sorry that I lost my temper with you… We'll get out of here without anyone having to die, I promise you… Jen, this is really out of place, but I love you and I always have since I met you, even when I didn't know you were my sister. I've tried to treat you like my other brothers do but it's so hard, I didn't grow up with you so I can't see you as a sister like them… I love you, Jenna."

Jenna looked up in amazement but said nothing in response. It made Trevor miss Hettie terribly and also made him more determined to leave.

"So, if anybody dies then we can go?" he asked. "Even if one of us dies, all of us can go, even the dead body…"

_THAT WOULD BE WITHIN THE BOUNDARY OF THE RULES_

"Fair enough. I, Trevor Mason, offer up my own life in the pursuit of freedom."

* * *

Simon Heap was gathering up a band of men to help him in his sadistically minded plot to take over the Castle. He went through all of the Outlying Villages in an attempt to find anybody that Marcia Overstrand had managed to annoy, it wasn't very hard to find. But one of these people was the one person that he didn't want to find. Merrin Meredith.

Merrin had been his apprentice for a few years and had then betrayed him in the pursuit of his own power. Simon would have killed Merrin where he stood except for the fact that Simon could clearly see the Two-Faced Ring stuck on his thumb, Simon knew what that ring would do for it's wearer and any violence would be plain pointless. Its previous owner DomDaniel had managed to 'survive' long after death because of it. Simon wasn't going to take any chances and decided that recruiting Merrin was probably the most sensible thing to do.

Merrin Meredith had been kicked out of his job in the Manuscriptorium after a hex from the ExtraOrdinary Wizard had caused him to make a few too many mistakes for Jillie Djinn's, the Chief Hermetic Scribe, liking, thus Beetle had been given his old job back. Merrin was more annoyed at the Castle occupants than ever and accepted Simon's offer, taking great care to make sure that Simon saw as much of the Two-Faced Ring as possible. Merrin hated Septimus Heap as much as Simon, he himself had been known as Septimus Heap for the first ten years of his life during Septimus' time in the Young Army and now he was out for revenge for his ex-master DomDaniel.

Simon and Merrin made a plan to attack in little more than a week and now this plan involved many more deaths than Trevor and Simon had previously planned for. The future of the Castle was looking bleaker than ever, only _both_ of the seventh sons had any chance of saving the entire population from their grim and inevitable fate.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author Note: This chapter is SHORT, I was getting really bored... I will now draw your attention to the fact that my story now officially has the most chapters out of any Septimus Heap story! Yeah, 26 chapters of complete drivel (what fun(!))... I'm really surprised anybody actually bothered to read this far... I may well finish this story soon, or at least split it in two... And then I shall write my fabled 2nd generation story... Eventually...**

**Quote: **_I've been saving this country every year since 1898 and I need a holiday_**- Gerald Whinfrey (Whinfrey's Last Case)... This has no bearing on this story, it's just what I feel like at the moment...**

* * *

Chapter 26

Marcia Overstrand survived being stabbed, she lost a lot of blood and it was quite a close call but Marcellus Pye managed to use physik to save her.

Hettie Icadden was still hysterical, she wanted Trevor back more than anything. Marcia considered locking her in a dungeon but Nicko wouldn't allow her to, he knew exactly what Hettie was feeling and it wasn't nice. He tried to comfort her, he had lost Snorri for almost a year and he had given up part of his life to save her from the past, but she didn't want comforting. She wanted Trevor.

Marcellus Pye couldn't possibly know what it felt like to lose a loved one. He had never been that close to somebody before. He had lost a fair number of friends since his birth several hundred years in the past and his family died long ago, but he chose to live this long, he had been fine with it. He had never really loved anybody romantically before, eternal youth generally doesn't bode well for relationships with ageing women. He realised that, as an Alchemist, he was going to be rushed off his feet when Simon Heap attacked, even _if_ Trevor and Septimus returned in time, they couldn't protect everyone at once and there were bound to be a few fatalities and an even greater number of casualties.

* * *

Trevor Mason walked through the darkness with a strong determined look on his face.

"Trevor, no, you're the seventh son, you can't die, and we'll need you!" Septimus shouted after him.

Trevor turned around and strode back. He was smiling. "I have a plan… Remember that Young Army drafting chemical that they use… Kills the babies, right? Kills me, Trevor Mason…"

Sep grinned. "Oh, OK then… Have a nice afterlife, Trevor…"

Jenna was slightly confused but was sure that the boys knew what they were doing. The next thing she knew Trevor was dead on the floor and they were returned back to reality.

*****

"Trevor!" shouted Hettie, seeing the dead body on the floor. "You have killed him, you vile…"

"Hettie!" Septimus shouted back even louder. "He will be fine."

"But he is dead…" she said, tears streaking from her eyes.

"He'll be fine," Septimus repeated. "In an hour or so… He is merely… drugged, I guess… Young Army drug!"

Hettie was confused. "Are you sure he is still alive?"

"100%. They drugged me with this stuff the day I was born… Why else do you think my mother let them take me into the Young Army? She thought I was dead… Nobody's ever died from this stuff. Trevor's had it used on him before too…"

"One hour, no more…"

Most people were still too worried about Jenna to even care about Trevor. She was alive and at the moment he was not and only Hettie seemed to care. Jenna was fine, as fine as she had been before she'd died, but people were intent on taking special care of her because she was the Princess and indeed the only person ever to be resurrected from death. Marcellus checked her over carefully, noting down anything he noticed, and Marcia breathed a loud sigh of relief. Septimus was so happy that Jenna was still alive; it completely wiped his slate clean, now he could attempt to be normal even though nobody would ever forgive him for what he did. Nicko had gone to fetch Sarah and Silas Heap and to tell them the good news about Jenna's return. Hettie was far more concerned with Trevor's wellbeing than Jenna's, she didn't care if Jenna was the Princess, she loved Trevor and she was not a citizen of the Castle, nor did she have any ties to the Castle. Snorri Snorrelssen thought it was very sweet of Hettie to care about Trevor so much, even if she had done the same for Nicko.

* * *

The biggest threat, however, was moving towards the Castle at a much faster rate than it ought to be. Simon Heap and Merrin Meredith had formed their army of mercenaries a lot faster than they had planned for and were now headed on a collision with the Castle and anything else that happened to be standing in their way.

They were not going to give up until they had captured the Castle and/or all of its occupants. Of course, most of them would first be killed, a few would be kept for servants but most definitely all of the Wizards would be killed and anyone else who tried to oppose their takeover. It was going to be so easy…


	27. Chapter 27

**Author Note: In this chapter, Septimus and Trevor decide that they need to be holding all the cards in order to win the game, and so that's exactly what they arrange to do... Slightly strange chapter it must be said... This chapter is for Camilla Richard, because you didn't stop writing (I should really have written this yesterday)... This whole story is dedicated to you, remember that... This chapter isn't really very important in the scheme of things, but it holds one key event... Also, it isn't really that long... I've definitely written longer ones... Septimus and Trevor seem to be turning into something of a double act...**

**Random Quotes:**

Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes! **- Les Miserables (I like this song, it's the only one I actually know)... You may see the bearing in a few chapters time**

**The only certainty in life is death - my fine mother... (You'll see)**

**You'll never get rid of me - Me and My Shadow (good song) - Robbie Williams and Jonathon Wilkes**

**It's a lot quieter without the double act - my biology teacher about me and Rollieo 122... (unfortunately, this story holds the complete opposite, it's a lot louder with the double act (you'll see))**

* * *

Chapter 27

Septimus was in fact true to his word; Trevor woke up within the hour and was fine. Hettie was relieved that he had woken up; she'd long given up trusting people's words and so would not believe anything until she saw it with her own eyes. She kissed Trevor passionately on the lips the second he woke up, it has to be said that Trevor did not object at all. It took Marcia Overstrand all of about five minutes to decide to forgo the rebuilding of the Port; she did not intend to lose the seventh sons again.

Jenna Heap found it hard to speak to Septimus now she knew what he felt for her. She was now tired of people coming up to her to check if she was really alive. Her parents were fussing over her and Beetle had come to see her again. She liked Beetle a lot, but she had always liked Septimus more, now she was torn. Beetle was more loyal, pouring over her like a lovelorn puppy, but Septimus was more interesting and evidently a better friend. Jenna resolved to just keep them both as friends and find someone else to fall in love with, she could never let either of them down for their best friend, that would be plain horrible. Besides, she was only thirteen; she had the rest of her life ahead of her.

Today was, however, the last day of peace the Castle would see until the end of this mighty war. Merrin Meredith and Simon Heap were closer than anyone realised, planning their first attack on the Castle to happen at daybreak. Now the Sun was on the side of the enemy and dooming all its faithful followers within the Castle walls. It was the ultimate double-cross.

"Can you sense the darkeness?" Trevor asked Septimus once he had removed himself from Hettie.

Septimus nodded grimly. "How long do you think we have left?"

"Less than a day… We have to take charge of the situation. Don't tell anyone yet, don't cause a panic. We have to keep Hettie safe… And everyone else… Do you think we can do something anti-darke on the Palace and keep the people inside safe?"

"What about all the rest of the citizens? We can't put an anti-darke spell over the whole Castle. Even we can't do that. If we tell Marcia maybe she can help…"

"Marcia's breaths are numbered. Can't you feel that either? More things will go wrong if she helps…"

Septimus was suddenly deathly serious. "How can I be sure you're not lying, Trevor? I will protect Marcia. She can help as much as anyone, she's the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, or are you still on Simon's side?"

"Of course not! I saved your sister, didn't I? Simon will target Marcia before anyone else, even you… He knows if he kills her then he will have a clear shot at you. I was there when he planned it, he told he what he wanted to do. You have to learn to trust people, Septimus. I am never going to go back to Simon. You'll never get rid of me. Besides, he has another accomplice…"

"Oh really, who's that?"

"An old friend of yours… I'm not sure of his name… Beetle doesn't like him; neither does Simon but there was nobody else to help him…"

Septimus knew instantly who Trevor was describing. "_Merrin Meredith_," he snarled.

"Yes. I know it must be hard for you to know that your tutor will die, but I know that she will. Everyone dies. Everyone has to die. We can try to keep her away from it all, but she's a proud woman, she'll come to fight and she _will not_ survive."

Septimus tried very hard not to think of Marcia dying and abruptly changed the subject. "_I_ know a way to get to Simon though. His girlfriend, Lucy Gringe."

"His wife, Lucy Heap, you mean," Trevor corrected him. "Yes, Simon won't attack us if we might harm Lucy… Are you saying we should get ourselves a bargaining chip?"

"Of course. She's with Aunt Zelda; I did a Seek on her. There's a tunnel from here to the cottage. Do you want to help me get her?"

"Sure thing. We'd better hurry though, we have until first light."

*****

Zelda Heap was asleep in her bed when she was woken by a scream coming from Lucy Heap in the next room. Remembering Simon's threat she rose and ran into Lucy's room to see her nephew Septimus and another boy who looked suspiciously like her nephew Nicko taking Lucy hostage.

"What are you doing Septimus?"

Septimus didn't answer her and continued what he was doing. The White Witch scowled.

It was the other boy who answered her. "Simon Heap is to attack the Castle at first light and many, many people will die. We will take Lucy back to her family where she will be safe. Without her the vast majority of the Castle will most certainly die."

"I did not ask _you_. I don't even know who _you_ are…"

"You're nephew, Trevor Heap; however I go by the name of Trevor Mason. Silas Heap is my father, Flora Mason was my mother, but she died of the plague. Therefore I am officially the seventh son of the seventh son."

Zelda looked shocked. "Silas again? How could he be so stupid..? Eight sons! You cannot take Lucy Heap. If you do then Simon will kill me."

"We can protect you, don't worry," Trevor assured her.

"Oh it's not me I'm worried about, it's this cottage… It cannot fall into the wrong hands or people will hold a direct route into the Castle, the Palace no less."

"Everyone will be safe. As long as we have Lucy we can stop Simon. We don't have long, only until dawn," said Septimus, speaking for the first time. "Sorry Aunt Zelda, there is no other way."

"Did Madam Overstrand send you?"

"No. We came off our own backs. We'll even bring Lucy back if it means that much to you. We have to go."

Then the two boys and Lucy disappeared before Zelda's eyes. She tried to grab their invisible figures but there was nothing there, they had completely vanished, something even the most accomplished of ExtraOrdinary Wizards found incredibly challenging. Zelda was only hoping that the boys knew what they were getting themselves into.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author Note: This chapter isn't really very interesting... Someone dies at the end, I guess, but it's nobody of any importance. The violence is here at last. Next chapter will see some real action at last... I'll try to update soon. I love all my wonderful readers and especially my reviewers, thank you so much! Enjoy! (And realise what I meant by the quotes in the last chapter, if you will...)**

* * *

Chapter 28

Due to a last minute change of plan, the siege on the Castle did not, in fact, occur at daybreak, but hours before, in the dead of night. The fate of the Castle people was sealed by the fact that both seventh sons had disappeared off the face of the earth without letting anyone know. Once Simon and Merrin had control of the Castle, they besieged the Palace, thinking that inside they would find Septimus Heap, but he was nowhere to be found. Then Simon turned on the Wizard Tower.

He had everyone held captive by morning. He had not killed Marcia Overstrand; in fact, it had been so late at night that there had had to be very few fatalities. The people had been rounded up and put into slavery within the Castle walls, with a deadly team of Simon's personal army patrolling at intervals. There was no hope left.

Jenna felt terrible; she didn't know why Septimus had just vanished. Was it her fault? Had he seen that they could not win this battle? She highly doubted that she would ever see her brother again. Hettie Icadden was feeling bad too, her fiancé had disappeared and now she had been taken into slavery, she feared the worst for Trevor; she thought he had been killed during the siege. Simon would never leave him alive.

Marcia Overstrand didn't approve of being taken into slavery. Firstly, Simon could leer at her as much as he wanted, secondly, she felt completely powerless, and thirdly, she had failed in her job of ExtraOrdinary Wizard to protect the people within the Castle. She also didn't approve of being betrayed by the seventh sons. They had obviously sensed danger and fled. She didn't think they'd have the guts to come back. Two boys could never defeat an entire army, even the two seventh sons.

Nicko had been separated from Snorri again and was upset. They girls had been removed for a 'different type' of slavery, probably an idea of one of the sick men in Simon's army. Jenna was with Snorri too, and so was Hettie, but that made Nicko feel worse, why was his brother doing this? And where in the world was Septimus?

Marcellus Pye was put in the dungeons with Nicko and Beetle. Simon had nothing interesting to do to the men and boys of the Castle and put them all in the dungeon to be 'dealt with' later. Marcellus knew all to well what he meant. Trying to keep faith in his old apprentice was proving hard. He just hoped that Septimus would do the right thing, his temper was now renowned and something like this would most definitely upset him. Marcellus figured Trevor Mason was probably long gone by now, he knew it was wrong to trust that stupid double crosser.

****

However, when Septimus Heap and Trevor Mason did return, they realised what idiots they had been. The Castle had been captured while they had been away and now all of their friends and family were probably dead. Septimus was all in favour of giving up.

"No, Septimus. We have Lucy. We are the seventh sons and we should go out there and fight, we can recapture this Castle and avenge anyone who has died, you know we can do it. I _will_ find Hettie, I have to find Hettie, there is simply no other way. I will go by myself if you won't come."

Septimus realised that Trevor was probably right and followed him sheepishly; their singular bargaining chip was starting to annoy him with her insistent crying. They snuck through the Palace and into the throne room under a powerful Unseen. Simon and Merrin were draped across the thrones, enjoying themselves somewhat. Lucy cried out and Simon sat bolt upright, he would have known that voice anywhere.

"Lucy?" he asked aggressively, springing to his feet.

Septimus and Trevor ditched the Unseen and presented themselves to Simon.

Simon was almost speechless. "You… You… How could you do this? Give Lucy to me right now."

Trevor was attempting very hard not to lose his cool. He could feel Septimus losing his next to him.

"Don't worry, Sep, I got this…" he whispered cautiously. "We will not give Lucy back to you unless you release the people of this Castle."

Simon was torn. Lucy was the one thing he truly loved in this world, but he wasn't ready to relinquish the Castle just yet. "How about I let half of them go?"

"All or nothing, Simon," said Trevor casually. "Or would you rather we just kill your wife?"

"You will not touch her!" Simon shouted.

Merrin was laughing behind his back. Simon snapped around and confronted him. "What's so funny, you little creep?"

"They wouldn't hurt a fly. We have Trevor Mason's girlfriend, and all of Septimus' family and friends. They only have Lucy."

"I am not willing to bet with her life! I don't care if they kill you, they will not kill Lucy, not now, not ever."

Merrin sniggered again. "Hey, you, yeah you, Jason, bring in Hettie Icadden and Jenna Heap… yes, they're both slaves… He's such an idiot…"

Hettie and Jenna were dragged inside violently and made to kneel before Merrin. Simon was still on edge, he never once took his eyes off Lucy.

"Hettie," Trevor whispered urgently.

She couldn't hear him, but she looked at him sadly, her eyes full of fear. Merrin had no mercy; he would kill them if he had to.

"Give up and we won't kill them."

Septimus jumped into Trevor's stead, now that Trevor was otherwise preoccupied. Merrin wouldn't kill Jenna, he knew as much. "You'll only kill us if we give up."

"Well… Duh? What did you expect? We won't kill these _lovely_ girls if you give up."

"But, once we're dead, you can kill them anyway."

"True… but…"

"Merrin Meredith," said Trevor suddenly. "Simon Heap. I'll cut you a deal. You know Merrin can't kill me, don't you Simon? If he attacks me then I will kill Lucy. It was me who blew up the Port, it wasn't hard. I would hurt a fly."

Merrin was about to answer when Simon cut him off. "What do you want?"

"An exchange. Lucy for Hettie."

"What?!" asked Septimus, confused to say the least. "What about Jenna?"

"You have to trust me, Sep; I can get us out of this…"

Septimus wasn't so sure.

"Simon, don't accept his stupid plan…" said Merrin angrily.

"Hettie for Lucy..? OK Trevor, I accept, Hettie for Lucy… Jason, let Hettie Icadden go…"

Jason allowed Hettie to get up and run to Trevor. Trevor slowly released his grip on Lucy's throat. Lucy ran back to Simon. As soon as Hettie was back, she thrust her lips against his warmly.

"Trevor, don't leave me again," she pleaded.

"I won't, I promise, I'm here for good now," he reassured her, returning her kiss.

Now Lucy was safe, Simon meant business again. He fired a thunderflash at Septimus, but Trevor flung a shield over him just in time, it ricocheted off, killing one of Simon's own men. "Come on Septimus; let's get out of here…"

"What about Jenna?"

"We'll get her, just as soon as we've got a plan. I know where we need to go, come on!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Author Note: In my eyes, this is by far, by very very far, the best chapter of any story I have ever written. I really really like this chapter... The quotes from a couple of chapters ago all come into this chapter, including that one from Les Miserables (ha, have fun Camilla Richard)... Some quotes are direct and others are somewhat hidden. In this chapter, we also see a side of Trevor that we have seldom seen before, the ferocious leader... I hope you all enjoy this chapter... If you liked the last one, you should like this... There shouldn't be much left of this story now... It shouldn't make it past 35 chapters (don't worry, you'll soon be rid of me ;D)... Thank you to my four reviewers... 13magicalm0ments, Camilla Richard, Iluvcatz and xCRYFORTHEGRAVE, you guys are all amazing, each and every one of you and I never would have written this far without you... I dedicate this chapter to all four of you, I never would have gotten to 70 reviews without you!! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 29

"I hope you know what you're doing, Trevor…" said Septimus, highly agitated, as Trevor attempted to break into Dungeon One.

"Of course I do… All those years in the Young Army at least taught me how to pick a lock, if nothing else. All the people who Simon sees as a threat will be in here. All the people who can help us win. Right now, Merrin holds all the cards in his slimy little hands, Simon is merely a front, a means, Merrin is really behind this. We can't kill Merrin, and I don't really want to kill Simon, but I know people who wish him dead more than anything… I want to leave Marcia out of this, but I don't think Simon would have the guts to leave her down here, if we can break in then she can break out and Simon doesn't want to risk that. Simon's scared of Marcia and scared of us, I would kill Lucy if I had to, I wouldn't want to, but if there was no other way then I would kill her. I'm not a cold-blooded killer, Septimus… Hettie, what did they do to you?"

"Nothing, but they threatened to, come sunrise… All the men are horrible perverts and they planned to… You _have_ to help all those girls and women. Marcia is there too, but she's off-limits to all the men, she's guarded by about ten men with guns and weapons and everything… All the men were put down here, the most dangerous are in Dungeon One, the rest are elsewhere… Why is there no security down here?"

"First of all, Simon never planned for us to crop up in his little domination plan. Then there is the fact that Simon is too worried about Marcia and about protecting Lucy from us… He will send men down here soon, he plans to anyway… We will rescue all those girls, Hettie, but I want you to stay out of this, you're beautiful and clever and I love you with all my heart… I can't lose you again… I just revealed my weakness to Simon, but he also revealed his to us. I think that Merrin might kill Simon to keep him out of it. Merrin is the one we should be most worried about. Ah, the door is just about… open…"

There was a loud crunch and a scraping and then the heavy rusted door swung outwards stiffly. There were at least twenty men inside, most of them that Trevor and Septimus didn't know. In there were Beetle, Nicko, Marcellus and Silas Heap among the rest. They looked surprised to see the two seventh sons standing in the doorway; they had all but given up hope of ever seeing this duo again.

"Sep? Trevor? Where the Hell did you come from? I thought you would have been killed or had run away…" said Nicko shakily, they all seemed highly traumatised from their time cramped into the small dungeon.

Most of the men were filthy, a few were in no fit state to join in a fight, so Trevor gave them instructions to look after Hettie with their lives. They agreed readily, they would do anything that meant they didn't have to go back into the putrid smelling dungeon to die slowly in squalor. Most of the men had lost hope of ever seeing their families again and the thought of being reunited spurred them on to join the fight, however slim the odds were..

In Dungeon Two they found more men, about twice as many as there had been in Dungeon One. The army belonging to the seventh sons was growing at an astounding rate. Trevor and Septimus gave every man the choice to leave, they would not force anyone to fight for them, but there were few deserters, all the men were out for revenge.

Silas Heap was proud of his sons, they had achieved far more than he could ever have imagined. Gone was his fear of Septimus, he no longer cared about having almost been hit with that powerful thunderflash, now all he wanted was to help save his wife and daughter from the clutches of his eldest son. Silas was ashamed that he had fathered such an evil son, but now all he cared about was helping the rest of his family prosper. Right now he was prepared to let his eldest son die for all his terrible deeds, his fatherly love had all but died.

Marcellus Pye took back everything that he had thought previously about his old apprentice and the young seventh son, they had not abandoned them, they could not have abandoned them, he did not know how he had brought himself to think such shameful thoughts. He not placed his life in the hands of the two boys, he would follow them to the gritty and inevitable end. Death did not seem an enemy, just a cool embrace to save those too weak to survive. Survival of the fittest was going to mean everything. Marcellus was prepared to stay at the back and help pick up any of the pieces that had a chance of living through these harsh battles. He was now going to repay his debt to the seventh sons.

Trevor was in charge of this army, Septimus was prepared to lag behind with Nicko and Beetle, his brother and his best friend. Trevor rallied the troops like he had seen done on some of the Young Army exercises. It seemed a hard battle to win, it seemed an almost impossible battle to win. Much of the Castle population would not live beyond this recapturing, but they were not prepared to be slaves again. Nobody was willing to let this fight go un-won, they knew the consequences of failure only too well.

The men took up arms with anything they could find, wood and metal, blades and bludgeons, Trevor made sure they were more than prepared. Then they marched on the Wizard Tower, most of the Wizards were still being held there guarded by around sixty men. Trevor and Septimus had a mob of around a hundred following them. Both sides lost vast numbers of men in this first clash of powers. Trevor and Septimus lost about forty men and Simon lost perhaps fifty. The odds would never be even, Simon had many more men than Septimus and Trevor could ever dream of commanding, but their men put up a better fight, they were far more determined. Simon's men were fighting for glory and riches, whereas Septimus and Trevor's men were fighting for freedom and the place that they each called home.

Once the Wizards were liberated, Simon started to panic, he knew the next step would be to release the townsfolk imprisoned within the Palace, including the Princess and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, two people he could not afford to lose control of. He ordered his men to burn the Castle to the ground, he thought to stop them in their tracks before they could pose any further threat to himself or to Lucy. Merrin was the last thing on his mind.

The first flames began to rip through the Snake Slipway. The blaze was careering out of control, but the army did not cease. Next they liberated the children, held captive in a building near the Castle gates. The eldest children stayed to fight, but the rest were told to run out into the Forest and find the Heap boys and the Wendron Witches who would surely come to help them in their hour of need. The only thing that Simon still had complete control of was the Palace and their situation was growing somewhat dire. The Wizards and the seventh sons had doused the flames in the lower areas of the Castle and now had control of everything, even the walls. Simon had lost almost half of his men and it was still not even dawn yet.

Trevor rallied the men once more with a powerful battle speech. "Do you people want to free your wives and daughters? Your sisters and your mothers are trapped within that Palace. Men, boys, people of this Castle, Wizards, peasants, people from each and every walk of life, I give you the last stronghold of the enemy. We will not all survive, there will be much bloodshed on both sides, but only one great army can emerge victorious and I know that that can be us! We remember on this harsh day that the only certainty in life can only be death, there is no other purpose to our being. We have fought our way here and recaptured everything that Simon Heap had control of. There will be darke magyk within that Palace, they will try to bribe us with hope of saving our women, but they are lying, we will not fall foul of them again. They knocked us down and we came back stronger. We are the people who will win. Me and Septimus can lead you all to victory, you must not give up hope. Say it to yourselves, we are the people who will _NOT_ be slaves again! We cannot and will not let ourselves be caught, too much is at stake. We do not wish to murder, anyone who is willing to help will be saved, but Simon Heap and Merrin Meredith must not be allowed to get away. They are not unstoppable, they are both mortals of flesh and blood and from here on out we will seek to bring them to justice. Think not that you are following advice from two boys, think of us as the seventh sons, the saviours. We rescued you from the dungeons and the towers and now we will lead you to the victory that we will all share. We all know someone trapped in that Palace. I will repeat my list from before, win this war for your wives and your daughters, your mothers and your sisters, your family and your friends. Are you with us? Will you help? You are free to go if you do not value your women, we do not force you to fight. Therefore I ask you this one simple question: people of the Castle, enforcers of freedom, _are you with us_?"

The sound the resonated around the Castle was truly amazing. Trevor had stirred up a spirit that had been trapped deep within the people, not one person left the Castle after that, not a single person bowed away from their duty to fight for their families and for their friends. The Heaps from the Forest arrived, heavily armed, and the Wendron Witches came too, the atmosphere in the Castle was immense, the electricity of the surrounding air jolted even the most senseless of the men. At dawn the army would march and at dawn history would be rewritten. This was not a battle that would soon be forgotten.

The women inside had heard the battle cries from the town below and now few feared the fate that was to befall them. Jenna, Marcia and Snorri each had their hopes lifted, they had heard the speech and they had had their faith in Trevor and Septimus restored, they could no longer doubt the boys' determination to save their beloved Castle. Through the windows of the Palace, women saw the crowd of men below, torches glowing and weapons glinting in the moonlight. They heard the men singing all night until morning. Fear had been replaced with faith.

Some of the women started to sing with joy, Simon and Merrin were astonished that they managed to keep their spirits so high at a time like this. Had they not heard Trevor's words? Did they not know that many of the men would be slaughtered? Of course they knew, it was hard not to realise that every war contained many unwanted casualties, but the women and the girls each held onto their hope and their faith with all their hearts, they were not ready to die as slaves, they were ready to fight if the time came for them to do so.

Not a soul in the Castle slept that night, something bigger than ever before was afoot. The motion of war was finally about to begin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author Note: This chapter... is peculiar... Some people die (13magicalm0ments should notice it this time, it is somebody you know...) I was feeling particularly bloodthirsty today and killed off two (TWO) characters in about one paragraph... They free the women (well duh, the bad guys can't win that easily)... The end is a bit abrupt... I got bored of writing this... Sorry... Don't worry about short reviews, I got one that was ONE WORD long once... Beat that (you can't... without writing one)... Hope you might like this chapter :D:D:D:D:D:D**

* * *

Chapter 30

As the first rays of sunlight rippled across the countryside, the tension in the two camps rose. Some people had gone back to their old homes and others had stayed put in the courtyard of the Wizard Tower. Septimus ventured out to find his dragon SpitFyre to check if the dragon was still breathing on a regular basis. Septimus loved SpitFyre, he had cared for his dragon since its birth and it had helped in his salvation from the House of Foryx, as well as digesting the bones of the evil necromancer DomDaniel and destroying the ghost of Etheldredda, evil queen from times past and mother of Marcellus Pye.

SpitFyre was fine, if a little hungry, stilled tied to a stake in a large field near the outskirts of the city. Septimus rarely saw SpitFyre these days, Marcia did not like the dragon lingering around the Wizard Tower and had sent him away.

Septimus did not risk spending a minute too long with SpitFyre, on seeing that his dragon still lived, he set off back to the Wizard Tower to seek out his brother Trevor and ready for the coming battle.

Trevor seemed worried. He was worried about his fiancé Hettie; he was worried about his newfound friends and his brothers, even for some reason, for his father. Trevor had never enjoyed killing and now he was standing at the brink of a massacre. There were somewhere in the region of three hundred men at his command and Trevor expected less than a hundred to survive. He wanted to run away and hide but this time he _was_ in too deep, he could not flee for he had appointed himself the leader of the resistance. People were protecting Hettie, he'd made sure of that, she was likely to survive, but he could not promise the same fate to go to his family and friends, or even to himself. As impenetrable as he was to magyk, he was still susceptible to weaponry and most of the up and coming battle was to be fought at a close range.

Nicko Heap was as determined as all the other men in the Castle; he wanted to free Snorri from slavery more than anything else in the world. He truly loved her and couldn't bear to think of what some of those men would be doing to her in that Palace. He also wanted to save his sister Jenna and his mother, Sarah Heap, Jenna was the Princess so it was likely that Merrin and Simon would leave her alive, but the same could never be said for Sarah. Nicko had weapons from his sailing lifestyle, a whole manner of knives and swords; he was not going to go in unprepared.

A roar ripped through the people in the Castle as the time for the battle arrived. Every man tore his soul out in a gut-wrenching battle cry louder than had been heard in the history of the Castle since the very first conquest. At Trevor's signal the assault began, men battered at the doors, the walls, the windows, until they shattered or collapsed, then the people poured inside like locusts. Simon's guards were dispatched quickly, each killed before they even had time to prepare. Nobody had anticipated the strength of the people.

Simon was glancing through the window when he noticed the main gate fall with a resounding thud onto the concrete courtyard. He wasn't prepared for this amount of people, he was more than prepared to let the women and girls go, but Merrin wouldn't allow it, Merrin thought that victory for them was more inevitable than the sun rising each morning. Simon Sealed Lucy in a room and then tried desperately to think of a plan, he could kill Merrin, he could run, he could stay and fight, there weren't as many options as he had first thought. His original plan had reckoned without Trevor changing sides and reuniting with his brother Septimus.

Septimus and Trevor fought alongside each other, nobody ever touched them, nobody ever got close enough. Unsurprisingly it was this duo that first made it into the Palace building; the Heap boys and Beetle close behind. There were three floors in the Palace; each one had to be taken back room by room. Both forces were shrinking significantly.

The first floor was recaptured quickly; Simon had withdrawn his forces up to the top two floors. By the time an hour was up, the fighting was somewhere on the staircase leading up to the third floor. Many people perished on that staircase and the very stones were tainted red with the blood that had been shed upon them. The first inevitable death of one of the Heaps was Edd, stabbed through the heart with a blade by one of Simon's last men. He died almost instantly.

News of Edd's death spread like wildfire across both sides. When the news reached Simon Heap he was struck with a pang of guilt, he hadn't known that _all_ of his brothers were here and _all_ of them were on the other side, he had liked Edd and Erik, he had been close to them. If he'd known that then perhaps things would have turned out differently.

Erik refused to fight anymore. Now his twin brother was dead he just didn't see the point. The rest of the Heaps kept going forwards, staying behind was the worst thing they could have done. It wasn't long before Erik too had been killed with a large bludgeon. The twins' blood merged together as it trickled down the stairs to form an unfortunate pool at the bottom. Silas Heap was following his sons and found the bodies of both the twins. He was mortified.

Simon Heap panicked and ordered the release of all the girls on the third floor. The only people he still had control of were on the top floor, Marcia and Jenna. Merrin Meredith was somewhat annoyed that Simon had let the women go; he resolved to put Simon out of the way so that he would be running this show. He hit Simon with a thunderflash and hid the body in a cupboard to be dealt with later. Or at least, what he thought was a body, Simon was made of far sterner stuff than Jenna, he was not killed, simply stunned.

Nicko was relieved to have Snorri back, and now his mother was safe, but he wouldn't leave his precious sister behind. Snorri urged him to carry on and placed herself in charge of getting all the women and children out of the Palace and into the streets. With one final kiss she forced herself away from him.

"Each to their own, my love," she said to him. "Make sure you win and I will wait for you."

By the time a fight broke out on the top floor stairs the two sides had lost vast numbers. However Simon's force still had about fifty men left and Septimus and Trevor only had a measly twenty-five. So much death had occurred, Wizards, peasants, mercenaries, all the people from all backgrounds now lay in a mass graveyard throughout the Castle and its grand Palace, some of the wounds would never be healed, some of the blood would never be cleaned, some families would never see normality again, the Heaps included.

"Septimus!" Trevor shouted over the noise, leading the army from the front. "Me and you can get through here, we can't risk anyone else!"

Septimus knew Trevor was right, but he didn't want to leave his remaining brothers alone to battle through the men on the stairs. "What about Nicko..? And Sam and Jojo and dad and Beetle? We can't leave them to fight…"

Sam and Jojo heard the conversation.

"Sep, go on," Sam shouted. "We've got this…"

"Yeah Sep… Jen's up there and we want you to get her back…" Jojo agreed.

"Guys! There must be about 50 of them!"

"Hey, we're hardly gonna go back to the Forest without the twins, are we? Dying isn't a fear anymore…" said Sam gallantly. "Go on…"

"OK… But take care of Nik and Beetle, OK guys…"

"Sure thing Sep. Kick Simon somewhere painful from me…" Jojo laughed.

Septimus and Trevor vanished and sidled through the crowd of Simon's men until they reached the top room where they had been not long ago. They saw Merrin lounging on a sofa with Jenna chained up nearby and Marcia padlocked to a wall at the back. Marcia could sense they were there and instantly looked up, one of the guards noticed her behaviour and jumped to his feet. Merrin, oblivious as ever, did even know anything was going on.

This was going to be interesting…


	31. Chapter 31

**Author Note: I'm not feeling very optimistic today... I feel bad for what I wrote earlier... If anyone read the original author note, I'm very sorry... Life goes on people, life goes on... Live long and prosper!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Marcia Overstrand's spirits lifted, the seventh sons had come back to save her, they hadn't run away like she had so feared. She could sense their magykal presence lingering near the door and she was sure that at least they probably knew what they were doing.

She was wrong.

Trevor and Septimus had no idea what they were doing; unsurprisingly they had had no prior experience of situations like these and were struggling for ideas. They knew they couldn't kill Merrin and they couldn't see Simon anywhere or Lucy for that matter.

Septimus felt terrible to see Jenna as a slave, it was probably his fault. Nobody would have been a slave if he and Trevor hadn't left. Trevor was starting to weigh up the situation. They were in a room, extremely outnumbered, nowhere to run except back into more fighting with an enemy who couldn't be killed and his small bodyguard of trained fighters. If they killed the guards then they would still have to deal with Merrin. Trevor was prepared to go down fighting; he was willing to die for what he believed in, he was ready.

Trevor eased the Unseen off of himself but kept Septimus shielded. The guards went berserk, scrambling for weapons to finish him off. In five minutes over half were merely dead bodies strewn across the floor. Septimus was angry, he wanted to fight too, but he couldn't break Trevor's shield.

Then from nowhere there was a brilliant flash and Septimus appeared, magyk streaking around the room.

"What the Hell?" asked Trevor astounded.

When his attention was drawn Merrin Meredith picked up a sword and thrust it into Trevor's stomach. Trevor collapsed and Septimus exploded. Merrin Meredith was blown backwards in a film of magykal haze, his head smashed against the stone wall and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Septimus!" Marcia shouted.

Septimus released her and Jenna and then ran to check on Trevor. He had never seen so much blood. If he was still alive then he was going to die of blood loss.

He couldn't Hear a heartbeat, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't do anything without Trevor, he never knew why he had hated him… Trevor was his brother, he saw him as a brother now, there was no other option. He would do anything to save Trevor now.

"Septimus, I think he's dead…" said Marcia softly, she couldn't Hear a heartbeat either.

"NO HE ISN'T!" Septimus shouted with such force that the very Palace shook. "I will save him, I can do it, I saved Nicko, didn't I?"

"This is different… Nicko was still alive."

"I saved Jenna…"

"With Trevor helping…"

"He is not dead. He won't die. Merrin Meredith will be rotting in Hell before he does… Trevor is going to survive, do you understand? DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Marcia felt terrible. She hadn't seen Septimus like this before, even when Jenna had died. She wanted to do all that she could. She ran through the Palace, her purple python shoes growing drenched in blood. She was going to find Marcellus Pye.

All the remnants of Simon's men were killed as she barged through, nobody was going to get in her way. She went past the other Heaps, all of them, even the bodies of Edd and Erik the twins. She ran through the Castle and searched for the Alchemist.

"Marcellus Pye!" she shouted.

Marcellus appeared near the Manuscriptorium, he had been trying to save people all day and the hem of his rope was soaked in blood.

"Come, Marcellus," Marcia called to him.

"What?" asked Marcellus, confused by the urgency in the voice of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. "Why?"

"Trevor Mason is dead and Septimus won't believe it, he doesn't want to believe. You have to prove to him, or save whatever remnants of Trevor there are left… But there are no remnants, I cannot Hear a heartbeat…"

"What about Hettie Icadden?"

"We won't inform her just yet. It would be terrible to let her know of her fiancé's death. Come."

Marcellus followed Marcia through the Palace and up the flights of stairs. He had never seen so much death in one place. He recognised the bodies of the twin Heaps on the third stairwell and saw their blood across the stone.

When he reached the top he saw more death. The room was strewn with bodies and in the middle laid the body of Trevor Mason, blood everywhere. Around him sat the Heaps, Silas, Sam, Jojo, Jenna, Nicko and Septimus. Septimus was trying to save Trevor, but Marcellus knew it was too late without even approaching, the sword was still embedded deeply in Trevor's stomach.

A tear graced the cheek of the Princess as she saw the body there so helplessly. It had been terrible to watch, it was a scene she would continue to relive until the day she died.

"Septimus," Marcellus said. "There is nothing I can do. It is too late."

"No it isn't!" Septimus hissed. "Do something about it. Do you have your physik chest with you? Give it to me. I will save him, I can, I will, I must…"

Septimus was not going to see reason. Marcellus handed his physik chest to him and let him try to save someone who was already dead. Septimus was mixing a strange chemical concoction in a vial, he thought it would work, Marcellus knew better, it is impossible to raise the dead.

Septimus poured the golden liquid into Trevor's mouth and prayed silently. The others left solemnly, they were not prepared to stay and watch Septimus' dissatisfaction at losing his brother.

"Come on Trevor, you're the seventh son of the seventh son, you can survive this… You will survive this…" Septimus whispered to the rigid corpse.

Marcia Overstrand was the last to leave the room, she shut the doors gently. As she was walking away she heard something. Something amazing. Something impossible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author Note: This chapter is pretty predictable... I dedicate this to Iluvcatz so that she won't miss her bus in the morning! Also to Camilla Richard, who I am still amazingly sorry to for flying of the handle at... I had no right to do that... I hope you like my chapter because I have to go now... Have fun :D**

* * *

Chapter 32

Septimus Heap was breathing heavily by now. His eyes were clouded with tears and his head was starting to spin. Trevor couldn't die. Not now, not when he was needed most. The others leaving was a sure sign that they thought Trevor was not coming back, even Septimus was starting to believe it now.

Then the doors flew open again and Marcia Overstrand rushed inside.

"Can you Hear that?" she demanded of Septimus.

"What?"

"That heartbeat… There are three heartbeats in this room. One is Merrin Meredith and the other is you… Where is the third?"

Septimus strained his ears to try and Hear what Marcia was talking about, but there was nothing. Of course there were three heartbeats _now_, Marcia was here now… She must have been imagining it.

"Septimus, I am telling you, there is a third heartbeat here."

"They're all dead. The third one is you."

"I'm not referring to me! Septimus, listen…"

"I tried!"

"Not hard enough!"

Septimus tried again. He could pick out Marcia's heartbeat, it was strong because she was agitated and stressed out. He Heard his own heartbeat, it was strongest of all but it was also the nearest, he could tune it out if he wanted to. Merrin Meredith's heartbeat was faint but persistent. He couldn't Hear another one… Could he? Yes he could, there was a fourth, and it was fainter than even Merrin's and humming like a bird. Where was it coming from? Not Trevor, he was dead.

"I Hear it, Marcia… Where is it coming from?"

"I don't know, but it started when I left, it was not humming like this when I was in the room. Therefore the dead is raised once more. Check Trevor."

Septimus shook as he bent back over the corpse. He checked the heart rate and then sprang back up quickly, shock all over his face.

"It can't be!" he whispered fearfully, his eyes never leaving the body. "His heart is beating…"

"Then he is alive, right?" Marcia ventured hopefully.

"I… I don't think he's breathing…"

Septimus placed his physik mirror next to Trevor's mouth and then checked it for condensation. There was a light film of water covering the mirror's surface.

"He wasn't breathing a minute ago…"

"Maybe something magykal is happening…"

Septimus stood in shock for a very, very long minute and then spoke carefully. "That's impossible. You said so yourself."

"I've been wrong before, Septimus. I was wrong about the seventh sons, everyone was wrong. Should I get Marcellus Pye back?"

"N-No… I can… deal with this… Maybe you should… go… There will be… blood… and… entrails and stuff and I think it's probably for the best. His heart started to beat when you left last…"

Marcia agreed and left the room, shutting the doors again. She was not going to tell the Heaps anything until there was a definite result from Septimus; they had enough to deal with now that both of the twins had been killed without her raising their hopes about Trevor.

Hettie Icadden was running around in the bottom of the Castle looking for Trevor. She asked Marcia the one question she didn't really want to be asked right now.

"Where's Trevor, Madam Overstrand?"

Marcia thought carefully. She was in no mood to tell Hettie the truth, she'd already been stabbed once and needless to say it had been painful and she had no wish to go through that experience again. What did she tell Hettie? Trevor was dead? In a critical condition? Alive and well? Just peachy? They were all lies. Trevor wasn't anything; alive or dead as yet, he was just… there.

"With Septimus," Marcia replied bluntly. "Not to be disturbed."

_Whoops,_ thought Marcia afterwards. _Now if Trevor dies then Septimus will get it in the neck from Hettie_.

Hettie frowned and then stalked off to find her newfound friend Snorri Snorrelssen, she and Snorri had a lot in common, they were both from Northern Trading families, they were both in love with Heap boys, and they both had no intention of going home again… Not alone anyway. Sadly for Hettie, Nicko had found Snorri first and Hettie had no wish to intrude on anything they might be doing… The rest of the Heaps were mourning the twins, she didn't know the Heaps by name and she knew she'd probably forget them anyway, so she left them alone.

She was feeling lonely. Even though they had won the war and killed all the bad guys, or so she thought, she was still sitting on a bank outside the Palace alone. It was times like these that she wished she was a local. Contemplating her future with Trevor was fun, she enjoyed doing that, she planned a marriage and some children… She had settled on at least two, but if Trevor wanted to continue his 'seven sons' tradition then she was somewhat flexible… She envisaged a life with Trevor until the day she died. She had no intention of leaving him.

She was forced back inside when a rain cloud decided to burst over the Castle. It was quite useful in some respects, it would wash away some of the innocent blood that had been spilt upon the paving stones and cobbles. The streets were still littered with bodies of the deceased and a few people were trying to identify the dead so that they could be returned to their families. It was quite depressing.

The first thing she noticed was that she had been outside for a long time, it was around midday now and she had first gone out at nine. The second thing she noticed was that the attitudes of the Heaps had changed.

She ran up the stairs, all three flights to the top floor where Trevor was supposed to be. She was surprised to see so much carnage there. Trevor was still lying on the floor. Hettie ran to him.

"Trevor!" she shouted.

There was no reply.

Septimus loomed out of the shadows. "Don't go near him just yet, he needs some air… He's been dead since about six and I just resurrected him…"


	33. Chapter 33

**Author Note: I'm springing this on you suddenly because it is school holidays tommorow and I won't be able to update. This is officially the last Seventh Son chapter... But not the end, the characters will be back and larger than life just as soon as I install something to type with on my computer... As this is the last chapter, I'm going to thank you all, everyone who's read or reviewed or both. I love you all, every one... Special mentions go to Camilla Richard, who gave me my idea, Iluvcatz, who I help to wake up every morning, 13magicalm0ments, who I've probably explained the entire school system in England to and received the same about Switzerland, and xCRYFORTHEGRAVE, who I 'never fail to disappoint'... (Still going on about that weeks later, I know, it was funny)... As well as my best friend, Rollieo 122, who has been reading this over my shoulder for a long time and still has not gotten past chapter four! I'll be back as soon as I can... Don't celebrate too much! All the best people, ~ARTY~**

* * *

Chapter 33

Hettie Icadden stopped in shock. "Trevor was dead?"

Septimus Heap nodded slowly and took a precautionary step or two backwards. He almost tripped over one of the bodies in his attempts to get a safe distance from Hettie.

"Why did no-one tell me this? Why have there been so many secrets? How have you resurrected him? Are you sure he will live?" Hettie said quickly, firing questions at him.

"They were afraid about… what you would do… Last time you stabbed Marcia. You've threatened to kill to be with Trevor before. We thought we'd keep it a secret until we knew what was really going to happen. He should live, he breathes and his heart beats, so things are looking up. I'm not really sure how. One minute he was dead and the next his heart was beating again… I'm sorry you had to find out like this…"

"Of what did he die?" she asked, her face hard. "Did the person who did this suffer?"

"Well… he was… he was stabbed… by um… by Merrin Meredith… Currently Merrin is unconscious over there. He will rot in jail, I'll see to that. He can't die, so it's an eternity for him. He will suffer. I discovered something today, I do love Trevor like a brother and therefore I will see that whoever harms him will suffer terribly. You have to understand. Don't do anything stupid, please Hettie. I have done all in my power to keep Trevor alive."

Hettie sat down next to Trevor's body and stroked his sandy hair tenderly. "He will be OK. I know you have done everything you can. I love Trevor with all my heart, I will stay here until he wakes, is that allowed?"

Septimus sighed in relief and walked back towards them. "I'll see what I can do. Do you want me to move the body to somewhere less… bloody?"

"Oh, thank you… Please don't refer to him as a body, though, it's very upsetting for me, and probably for you too… I look forward to having you as a brother-in-law."

Septimus smiled and carefully moved Trevor into one of the rooms that were just one floor lower. "I'll come and check on him later. Do you want me to bring you something Hettie? Food? Anything?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I can never thank you enough, Septimus…"

"You don't need to. Just never leave him, alright."

"Oh, I'll never do that… I've seen the way you look at the Princess, Septimus; she isn't just your sister, is she?"

Septimus blushed scarlet. "Not really… I love her, but she doesn't love me because I'm her brother, she only sees me like that nothing more."

Hettie smiled slightly. "I'm sure things will turn out alright in the end. You may fall for someone else in future; she may fall for you… All will be well."

"I'll go now, Hettie…"

"Thank you Septimus. I shall never forget the kindness you have shown us."

Septimus felt a lot better now, even though he was surprised that Hettie had not turned round and killed him in sadness. He had felt terrible when he had first found out that Jenna had died and he knew what Hettie must have been feeling right now. He decided to busy himself by dealing with Merrin Meredith but then he heard a loud banging on one of the doors along the passageway. It was Sealed so he UnSealed it. Inside he found his angry pregnant sister-in-law Lucy Gringe.

"Where is Simon?" she demanded.

Septimus stopped and thought. "Now _there's_ a point…"

"You don't know where Simon is?" Lucy screeched.

"No… You see, he wasn't there when we went up to the top and… he definitely isn't a body anywhere… He could have run…"

"My Simon would not leave me."

"True… He is kind of possessive… But he did Seal you in a room and he has vanished."

"Ask that little twerp where Simon is. Or did you kill him too?"

"Who? Merrin Meredith? He's still alive. Knocked out though. Simon seriously isn't here…"

"There are _hundreds_ of rooms in this Palace. Have you checked them all?"

"No, Lucy, I haven't and I'm not going to. You're going back to your family."

"How do you know that my father and mother haven't been killed?"

"Hmm… They were on our side, so there's a chance… Did you let Simon enslave your family? That's terrible. Anyway, Rupert will come home and he will keep tabs on you."

"I'm not having my stupid little brother looking after me!"

"Tough, I'm afraid. You need someone to look after you while you're pregnant, Lucy. Come on."

Septimus dragged Lucy through the halls until he found his family, Marcia, Marcellus and Beetle milling about in the corridor. They looked like they had seen a ghost when they saw Lucy. Lucy was complaining bitterly.

Silas accompanied Lucy back to her home in the guardhouse to see if her parents were still alive, and if they were, to give them strict instructions to keep her under lock and key for a long while.

Sam and Jojo were catching up with their mother. Nicko had gone somewhere with Snorri. Marcia Overstrand was deep in conversation with Marcellus Pye. Beetle was looking slightly lost.

"Beetle," Septimus whispered. "I saved Trevor. I managed it. Hettie is with him right now… Can you help me move Merrin Meredith before he wakes? We also need to find Simon…"

Beetle agreed and the two boys wandered back up to the top floor and lugged Merrin Meredith back down the stairs. They locked him away in Dungeon One where he would in theory be for a very, very long time. Things finally seemed to be looking up for the Castle and its inhabitants. Even though Simon Heap was potentially still at large, he wouldn't try a siege again; his army had been so badly annihilated.

By the time midnight came, Trevor had woken up. He couldn't move because he was in so much pain, but he was alive and awake. Hettie couldn't contain her happiness, she kissed him relentlessly, but he was willing to endure pain for that. The Gringes were still alive and Lucy was returned to them. They were very happy to have their daughter back; they hadn't seen her since she had run away with Simon Heap.

Sam and Jojo did return to the Forest eventually, they couldn't adjust back to life in the Castle. Soon it was announced of Jojo's engagement to the young Wendron Witch Marissa.

When they found Simon Heap, he was put in Dungeon One with Merrin. Everything was well in the Castle for many years afterwards. Nicko soon proposed to Snorri Snorrelssen who accepted readily and Sarah Heap did not leave Silas Heap as she had threatened, they stayed together for their eternity.


End file.
